A Última Guerra
by Luna Pankiston
Summary: Os Aurores estavam em guerra contra os seguidores de Voldemort, contando com mais um aliado: Draco Malfoy. E Gina tinha suas desconfianças sobre isso. E essa guerra poderá os unir ou então, somente intensificar o ódio que sentem... (Fan Fic DG)
1. O início de uma Guerra

**Parte 1 - O início de uma Guerra  
**  
Ele sentia. Sabia que sentia alguma coisa, mas logo desencanou. "_Isso não é bom, Malfoy_", disse com rispidez ao terminar de amarrar seu casaco. O frio o esperava.  
Abriu sua barraca e via uma cena maravilhosa. Montes de neve e árvores brancas. Nenhum animal à vista, a não ser um gavião que passou rápido por entre os pinheiros. Fora isso o silêncio.  
A sirene havia tocado mais cedo essa manhã. O Sol estava começando a nascer, quando encontrou Hermione selando um cavalo.  
  
- Não sabia que damas selavam cavalos tão firmemente. - disse Draco.  
  
- Vou atribuir isso a um ato de bom dia, Malfoy.  
  
- Faça como quiser.  
  
Draco virou as costas, enquanto Hermione o olhava. "_Ele nunca irá mudar_", foi o pensamento que ela teve ao montar Sirena, a égua que estava sobre seus cuidados.  
Ele olhou para trás e viu que Hermione havia ido embora. Talvez ele estivesse sozinho no acampamento, pensou. Podia estar. Assim não precisaria ver a cara de Harry Potter pela manhã.  
  
- Neville espere! - gritou Gina saindo de sua barraca com montes de livros e maletas, quando tropeçou e tudo foi à neve - Droga! Neville!  
Draco olhou para a garota e por um instante exitou em ajuda-la. Mas o que fez foi ficar parado olhando, rindo. Era uma Weasley. E achava engraçado o jeito como ela arrumava suas coisas. Seus cabelos vermelhos eram a única coisa que realmente apareciam sobre o monte de neve. Suas vestes longas e brancas se perdiam em meio a uma pele sedosa e pálida...  
  
Malfoy pegou-se pensando novamente. E isso era errado.  
  
Montou Tempestade, seu cavalo, e seguiu adiante para a sede do outro acampamento. Tempestade era negro como a capa de Draco. Correu o mais que pôde, pois acreditava estar atrasado para a reunião. Mas o que importava essa reunião? Ele já sabia o que teria que fazer...  
Chegando, deixou o cavalo junto aos outros e seguiu para a pequena barraca. Lá dentro, porém, era enorme. Uns cem aurores, Malfoy podia chutar, estavam lá. Todos conversando. Sinal que Magret não havia chegado. Magret era o chefe e instrutor dos acampamentos. Era o maior Auror dos últimos anos e por isso, Dumbledore o havia convocado. Liderar vários acampamentos, em plena guerra, na neve, não era uma tarefa fácil. Muito menos interessante.  
  
- Quer comer alguma coisa, Malfoy? - perguntou Hermione tentando ser gentil. Afinal, agora ele era um deles. E teria que conviver com isso.  
  
- Não tenho fome. - disse com rispidez ao passar os dedos finos pelo cabelo louro prateado, ao tirar as luvas.  
  
Hermione olhou e foi ao encontro de Rony. Draco ficou um tempo andando, quando esbarrou em alguém.  
  
- Foi mal e... - ele disse ao olhar para frente.  
  
- Malfoy. - Harry se ajeitou acenando com a cabeça.  
  
- Potter. - Draco fez o mesmo. Puxou a capa e retornou para o centro da sede.  
  
Harry ficou olhando Draco se esvair pela multidão. Ele não muda, pensou bebericando a cerveja amanteigada, é sempre o mesmo Malfoy.  
  
- Senhoras e senhores - disse uma voz em cima de um palco improvisado. Era Magret, com sua enorme capa roxa e botas de arminho. - Convoquei-os hoje, para mais um dia doloroso. Vamos avançar.  
  
- Isso significa atacar os rivais? - perguntou Hermione - Não acho que seja a hora certa, senhor. Os Comensais acabaram de sair de uma luta, onde nenhum auror voltou com vida. Isso seria arriscado...  
  
- Mas eles estão cansados, senhora Granger - continuou Magret - Vamos nos separar em grupos distintos de dez. E cada um seguir por si próprio, à conta risca!  
  
Um murmúrio de aprovação correu pelo local, o que fez Hermione ficar terrivelmente irritada. Não era a hora, ela sabia.  
  
- Não esquenta, Granger, caímos no mesmo grupo. - disse Draco se aproximando dela, depois de ler a escalação dos grupos - Como sempre, cismam em colocar-me junto à ti e ao Potter. É perseguição!  
  
- E eu? - perguntou Rony ao ler o folheto - Mesmo grupo de Neville. Vamos, pelo menos a Gina é uma boa médica!  
  
Ao ouvir isso, Malfoy empalideceu. Sua pele branca se tornou azeda. Hermione e Rony olharam para ele. Ele disfarçou um calafrio e virou as costas, pondo-se de frente para a porta. A Gina seria de seu grupo...iria para guerra com Virginia Weasley? Ele sabia que era hora de voltar para casa.  
  
Montou em Tempestade e retornou ao acampamento. Não, não podia estragar tudo, agora que estava tão perfeito. Ele era um Auror. E muito bem decidido. Caçava Comensais da Morte, mesmo essa não sendo sua afinidade. Mas ele tinha que cumprir o prometido.  
  
Ao descer do cavalo, sentou-se em uma pedra mais próxima. Fitou os vários Aurores chegando e arrumando suas coisas. Cada um seguiria para um acampamento distinto, separados. Porém, Draco, Hermione, Harry e Gina ficariam naquele grupo. Ele não queria. Pensou, por um momento, em trocar com Rony. Mas não se atreveria a falar com aquele Weasley novamente.  
  
- É melhor levantar-se, Malfoy. - disse uma voz atrás dele. Ele fitou Gina por uns instantes e fez cara de desentendido. - Teremos que mudar de acampamento.  
  
- Mas esse não era o nosso?  
  
- Não. Outro grupo ficará aqui. Não reclame, apenas levante-se e se arrume. Partiremos em algumas horas.  
  
Ele olhou querendo dizer alguma coisa. Uma Weasley estava querendo lhe dar ordens, quando nem sua própria mãe fazia isso. Mas não teve reação. Gina o olhou com um ar muito frio e virou as costas, indo para o lado de Harry Potter.  
Malfoy não se entendia. Estava isolado, triste, como sempre fora. Mas algo parecia diferente. E nem ele mesmo sabia do que se tratava. Podia ser aquilo...não..._aquilo_ seria demais.  
Ele seguiu para sua barraca, que dividia com um outro auror. Encontrou-o chorando, pois se separaria de sua mulher.  
  
- Não preciso te contar, não é? - perguntou o rapaz secando as lágrimas, após contar sua historia a um Malfoy desinteressado. - Você nunca foi capaz de amar alguém assim. Te conheço. Você é Draco Malfoy, o _perverso_ aluno Sonserino. Não sei o que fazes aqui. Nem como deixaram você vir, sendo que seu pai é um famoso Comensal. Mas espero que tenham feito a coisa certa. Com licença. - e saiu da barraca ainda chorando.  
  
Draco apenas olhou e sentou-se. Sim, como deixaram ele entrar? Seu pai era mesmo Comensal. E um dos mais importantes líderes Comensais. Mas poucos sabiam de sua historia. _Poucos_.  
  
- Gina, onde esteve ontem à noite? - perguntou Rony arrumando suas coisas. Seu grupo ficaria naquele acampamento.  
  
- Dormindo. - respondeu a menina, enquanto guardava seus livros - Onde mais estaria?  
  
- Não sei. Você anda estranha...  
  
- Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia, Ronald Weasley. Mas trate de colocá-la no lugar.  
  
Rony ficou um tempo olhando para sua irmã. Sua pequena irmã estava na guerra com ele. Era bem verdade que ela sempre quis virar medica de guerra. Mas era estranho. Ele nunca havia pensado em se tornar Auror. E hoje, aos dezoito anos, estava na maior guerra dos tempos. A guerra contra os seguidores de Voldemort. Depois dele ter sido vencido por Harry Potter, ano anterior. E sua irmã, estava ali. Ela e Mione. Ele amava muito Mione, embora nunca conseguisse dizer isso à ela. Talvez ele morresse ali, daqui a alguns dias e seu amor por ela acabasse. Mas ele preferia não dizer nada. Era nobre morrer com um grande segredo.  
Mas Hermione não achava isso. Ela amava Rony, com todas as suas forças. E quando soube que não ficariam no mesmo grupo, correu com Sirena para longe do acampamento, junto à um enorme precipício. Queria pensar um pouco na vida. Poderia morrer ali, na guerra. E Rony não saberia do seu amor. Não poderia morrer assim. Ele já demonstrara muitas vezes que sentia algo por ela. Mas ela, sentia medo. Nunca admitira isso, em toda sua vida. Mas tinha medo de revelar à Rony, seu eterno amor.  
Harry porém, sabia de tudo. De tudo, mas não contava à ninguém. Sempre encorajava Rony a dizer o que sentia à Mione. Mas ele nunca se rendeu. Mione, por sua vez, não dava o braço a torcer, o que deixava Harry extremamente furioso. Harry não sofria tanto assim. Gostava muito de Gina, mas desde que descobriu que o amor dela pertencia a outro homem, ele desistira. Queria deixar ela, sua irmã menor, viver sua vida. Passou todos os anos sabendo do amor dela por ele. Sabia disso, desde que entrara para Hogwarts. Mas não queria acredita, aceitar isso. Ela era sua irmã! Enquanto estudou, namorou muitas meninas. Cho Chang foi a que mais gostou. Mas ela não servia para ele. Ela era mulher de algum homem rico, cuidadoso, romântico...e isso Harry tinha de admitir que não era. Ele era corajoso e amava aventuras. Sua mulher seria alguém que fosse capaz de enfrentar uma guerra por ele. Mas pena que Gina amava outro homem. Mas ele era feliz por ela. Ele não sofria. Ao contrário, torcia para que ela encontrasse alguém que realmente não a fizesse sofrer como Harry fez durante anos.  
Gina ficava sentada numa pedra, vendo aurores irem e virem dos acampamentos. Não gostava muito dessa reação de guerra. Mas estava aqui por um bom motivo. Cuidar das pessoas que amava. Tinha dezessete anos, e acabara de sair de Hogwarts. Viera direto para a Irlanda, onde se encontravam os Aurores em preparação. Ela apresentara-se e fora aceita. Ela amava muito o que fazia. Medicina Bruxa. Tinha grandes experiências, por ter trabalhado um ano com Madame Pomfrey na escola. Harry passou por ela e acenou. Sabia que ele sentia algo por ela. Mas agora, era tarde demais. Ela sempre o amara. Sempre. Durante toda sua juventude. Mas ainda era jovem e queria alguém que realmente a desse valor. Porém, apaixonara-se por outro homem. Malfoy nunca havia sequer olhado para ela. Era uma Weasley. Pobre, cheia de defeitos. Sim. Ele era Draco Malfoy. O homem que tanto amava. Mas ninguém sabia disso. Ninguém poderia saber. Malfoy era filho de um Comensal, alguém que destruiu a vida de sua família. Mas ela gostava disso. Desse desafio de amar alguém inatingível. Ele brincava com o coração dela, desde que chegaram aqui.  
O acontecimento que Rony reclamava, na noite passada, era algo que ela queria esquecer. Um erro, talvez o maior de sua vida. Ela estava sozinha na fogueira, quando Malfoy chegou. Sentou do outro lado, com aquela cara de desdém que somente ele sabia fazer. Ficou fitando o fogo.  
  
- Fique mais um pouco, Weasley. - disse ao ver Gina se levantando para dormir. Ela parou espantada. Era Draco, ele mesmo, falando com ela. Ela sentou-se.  
  
- Porque se importa? - perguntou Gina com tom de desdém na voz. Ela não gostava dele. Não queria admitir. Ele era uma pessoa arrogante, não servia para ela.  
  
- Não me importo. - ele disse e ela fez tentativa de levantar - Mas fique aqui. É um pedido, não uma ordem.  
  
- Achas que se fosse uma ordem eu sentaria, Malfoy? - ela perguntou voltando a se sentar. Ela não entendia. Ele nunca havia falado com ela.  
  
- Não seria capaz. - ele respondeu frio.  
  
- Então porque se importa que eu fique aqui? Sempre viveu sozinho, não é? - ela disse.  
  
- Mas ninguém nunca ficou sentado ao meu lado por algum tempo. Experimente. Não é algo muito ruim. - ele disse levantando a sobrancelha - Mesmo sendo uma Weasley, estamos juntos na guerra.  
  
- Mesmo sendo uma Weasley... - ela repetiu, com uma pequena lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Malfoy olhou e teve um primeiro sentimento, desde que chegara ali. Talvez, fosse o primeiro que sentia há anos. Estava com pena.  
  
- Isso. - ele concluiu, mas logo se calou. Não sabia porque, mas não a queria machucar. Ela estava ouvindo-o.  
  
- Pois posso me levantar. Um Malfoy nunca conversaria com uma Weasley. Mesmo sendo mulher, não é mesmo? Seu tipo favorito...  
  
- Não gosto de homens, se é que me entende. - ele disse e ela fitou-o com cara de desespero. Esperava ouvir algo mais rude. - Inclusive de teu irmão. Ele e o famoso Harry Potter sempre me odiaram.  
  
- Não é por menos, você nunca gostou deles...  
  
- Isso é pouco. Sempre os odiei. Mas também, não pude conhece-los... - e ele se calou. Estava contando algo de sua vida que ninguém jamais poderia saber. Ele tinha sentimentos.  
  
- E nem poderá. Estaremos morrendo daqui a pouco. Pelas mãos do seu pai e seus Comensais. Espero que esteja satisfeito. - ela disse com rispidez. Ele olhou e se levantou. Era bem verdade isso. Ele estava ali, metido numa enrascada. Andou em volta da fogueira, passando por ela. Ela reparou que seus cabelos faiscavam no fogo. Cabelos louros platinados.  
  
- Não fico satisfeito. Sabes que não me importo mais com meu pai, ou com qualquer coisa que se relacione à ele.  
  
- Então, porque está aqui?  
  
- Está querendo saber demais, Weasley.  
  
- Me desculpe. Havia me esquecido com quem eu estava conversando. - e ao dizer isso se levantou. Não esperava uma resposta dele. - Boa noite.  
  
- Boa noite. - ele respondeu com a cabeça baixa. E ela se espantou. Ele podia ter mudado. Ele olhou para o chão, pensando no que deveria fazer. Quando ela se virou para ir embora, ele a segurou pelo braço e a beijou. Não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, ele jurava. Fora um impulso. Sentia algo por Gina Weasley. Ele não podia admitir.  
  
Ela o afastou e tampou a boca. Estava sendo suja, imunda. Estava sendo usada. Mais uma que Malfoy teria para sua coleção. Ela deu um tapa na cara dele e voltou para sua barraca. Somente lá dentro que começou a chorar.

* * *

E era disso que ela se lembrava enquanto sentava na pedra. Na mesma pedra da noite passada. Enquanto todos arrumavam seus cavalos, Malfoy passeava com seu negro cavalo. Tinha um olhar distante e frio. Não estava naquele acampamento, em sua cabeça, ela podia chutar.  
Draco olhou para os lados e viu Gina Weasley sentada numa pedra. Estava apoiada com os braços sobre o cotovelo, como uma criança. Ele quis sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Não era capaz. Olhou e viu ela se levantando e indo embora. Talvez porque tivesse visto ele ali. Ou porque não havia gostado da recordação que aquela pedra lhe trazia. Mas ele gostava. Ele havia beijado uma Weasley. E pensava nela a toda hora que pudesse. Mesmo não querendo. Aquelas mãos macias, o rosto pálido, os cabelos rubros...e sua boca...uma boca repleta de sensualidade. Uma coisa que ele nunca havia reparado, se não fosse aquela noite. O fogo dançando sobre sua figura. Ela encolhida de um canto e ele de outro. Conversavam, algo que ele não conseguia se lembrar. Apenas lembrava de seu coração batendo. Ele não sabia porque. Sempre teve todas as mulheres que queria. Sempre. Mas com ela era diferente. Ele não a queria para usar, sentir prazer. Queria para beijar, sentir seu coração, sua pele...era algo gostoso que ele nunca havia sentido. Pena que era com uma pessoa tão indesejável.  
A sirene voltou a tocar. Sinal que os aurores seguiriam para seu acampamento. Era hora de enfrentar Harry Potter. Ele seria o líder de seu grupo. Malfoy montou seu cavalo, assim como todos os outros e encontrou com Hermione despedindo-se de Rony. Ela chorava e ele também. Bem sabia que os dois se gostavam. Somente eles, estúpidos, não percebiam. Ele olhou para o lado, querendo não mais ver aquela cena deplorável.  
  
- Prometa-me que não morrerá... - disse Hermione à Rony, chorando e o abraçando.  
  
- Prometo apenas se me prometer... - ele respondeu.  
  
- Eu prometo voltar.  
  
- Eu também.  
  
- Rony, não achas que devemos partir? - perguntou Neville magoado por ter que estragar aquela cena romântica. Gina o empurrou do cavalo quando ele ameaçou atrapalhar de novo.  
  
- Estou indo, Neville. - disse Rony enxugando as lagrimas e se dirigindo à Harry. Hermione abraçou Gina. - Tome cuidado, Harry. Sabes que morreria se soubesse que algo lhe aconteceu. Estarei aqui, esperando vocês. Sempre. Não esqueçam.  
  
- Força, Rony. Estamos quase vencendo mais uma luta, não é verdade? Tantas brigas que tivemos, tantos momentos bons...ainda bem que tenho à vocês. - disse Harry abraçando Rony e Hermione. - Mas agora eu e Hermione temos que partir. Está ficando tarde. Boa sorte.  
  
- Boa sorte, Harry, Mione...Gina! - disse Rony abraçando a irmã com toda a força. - Sabes que papai ficaria muito satisfeito se ajudássemos a matar Lucio Malfoy - e Gina tremeu ao som daquele nome. Malfoy olhou para os dois - Sabes o quanto precisamos vencer isso. Prometa-me também, que voltarás, salva!  
  
- Prometo fazer o possível! - ela disse o abraçando e logo depois enxugando suas lagrimas.  
  
- O possível é um futuro incerto. - disse Malfoy sem muito pensar. Rony o olhou como ato de reprovação.  
  
- Boa sorte, Malfoy. Se estiver do nosso lado realmente. Não queria pedir isso, mas cuide dos meus amigos, ok? - disse estendendo a mão, que Malfoy apertou sem saber o que fazia. Nunca ninguém se dirigiu à ele assim. - Muito bem, vamos Neville!  
  
- Gina, não morra, ok? - disse Neville em meio a soluços, abraçando a amiga - Vocês são as únicas pessoas que me aceitaram na vida. Não tenho mais ninguém, sei que sabes disso. Por isso eu imploro que voltem. Isso será importante para mim! - e abraçou Mione e Harry.  
  
- Neville, tenha força. Seu regresso também será uma vitória para nós. - disse Harry. - Vamos! - ele gritou e todos os aurores de seu grupo montaram a cavalo. Entre eles, Gina, Hermione e Malfoy. Eles então, partiram para a guerra.


	2. Entre o Amor e o Ódio

**Parte 2 - Entre o amor e o ódio**  
  
Harry ia à frente, segurando um mapa. Hermione logo atrás. Gina estava um pouco distante, prestando bastante atenção na floresta. Era um lugar bonito, mas ao mesmo tempo assustador. Malfoy ia um pouco atrás dela. Reparava no jeito que ela se movia. No jeito que olhava a tudo com amor.

Passaram horas andando. Os cavalos estavam cansados e eles também. Nunca chegariam ao outro acampamento assim. Estavam em marcha lenta. 

- Acho melhor descansarmos e amanhã partirmos. - disse Harry parando seu cavalo. Todos olharam para ele.

- Perderemos tempo! - disse Malfoy consultando seu relógio de planetas - Ele é precioso. esse momento os Comensais podem estar atacando outro acampamento.

- O que sugere, Malfoy? - perguntou Harry.

- Mande alguém ir à frente. Esperar no acampamento enquanto os outros descansam e dormem. Será melhor.

- E quem você acha que irá? - perguntou Hermione irônica - Você?

- Posso ir. Será melhor para mim... - ele disse.

- Alguém quer ir com ele? - perguntou Harry. Não esperava nenhuma resposta, pois todos os aurores estavam cansados. O silêncio predominou por uns instantes.

- Eu vou. - disse Gina. Draco olhou para a garota e fez cara de desdém.

- Tem certeza, Gin? - Harry aproximou o cavalo da menina.

- Sim. Não estou cansada. Não agüentarei ficar aqui.

- Se é assim, boa sorte para vocês. Amanhã nos veremos!

Gina e Draco partiram. Sem olhar um na cara do outro, é verdade. Mas seguiam em marcha lenta. Estava escurecendo.

- Porque veio comigo, Weasley?

- Porque não estou cansada.

- Não é verdade. Veio por minha causa.

- Não seja metido Malfoy. Achas mesmo que viria por sua causa? Não achas que eu preferiria ficar lá, por causa do Harry?

- Não sei... - ele disse pensando. Ela devia gostar do Harry.

- Pois então não fale besteiras. Não vai ajudar a encontrar o acampamento. - ela parecia rude.

- Você acha mesmo que o Potter gosta de você? - ele perguntou sem pensar, alguns minutos depois.

- Não me interessa mais. Vou morrer nessa guerra, todos iremos. Provavelmente eu nem tenha a chance de encontrar alguém que goste de mim...

- Achei que Longbotton gostasse!

- Por favor Malfoy!

- Ele é seu amigo, não?

- Claro que é! E nem por isso gosta de mim...

- Vai ser difícil você achar algum masoquista por essas bandas!

- Obrigado pela ajuda, Malfoy. - ela disse apressando o cavalo. Malfoy continuava sua marcha atrás dela. Ria um pouco das besteiras que falava. Não tentava nem fazia o mínimo esforço para ser amigável ou algo parecido. Não se importava com ela. E agora sabia que ela ainda gostava do Harry. Isso que importava. Ela o dissera com as suas palavras.

Depois de um tempo andando começou a escurecer. Malfoy já apressara o passo para acompanhar Gina. Não por medo, claro. Mas seria menos perigoso para os dois.

Gina começou a ficar meio nervosa. Não conseguia enxergar nada, nem sinal de acampamento, aurores, cavalos...nem Comensais. O que ela achou que seria bom se encontrasse, pois não queria mais suportar Malfoy cantarolando musicas terríveis enquanto caminhavam.

- Você não consegue ficar de boca fechada um segundo? - ela perguntou tentando examinar a mata que seguia.

- Não. - foi a única resposta. A menina olhou enfurecida. Não adiantava manter uma conversa amigável com ele.

Do outro lado, Harry e Hermione estavam sentados examinando o mapa.

- Achas que eles chegaram no acampamento? - perguntou Mione.

- Não sei. É um caminho turbulento, ainda mais por não possuírem um mapa. Podem bem ter se perdido. - Harry respondeu tentando não acreditar nas suas palavras.

- Isso não poderia acontecer...

- Malfoy pode não ser uma pessoa exemplar, mas protegerá Gina se for preciso.

- Custo a acreditar, Harry...

- Eu também.

Malfoy estava começando a sentir fome quando pararam para o cavalo descansar. Gina andava meio furiosa por entre as árvores. Procurava por alguma coisa.

- O que pensas que está fazendo, Weasley?

- Procurando pistas. Melhor que ficar parado atirando pedrinhas...

- Acho atirar pedras mais legal...

- Mas não nos ajuda a chegar no acampamento.

- Infelizmente.

- Mas não creio que a gente tenha saído completamente do caminho. Por aqui passam muitos cavalos, posso ver.

- Como vê isso, Weasley?

- Marcas de patas e esterco...

- Credo...

- Não é nojento, Malfoy. Não é recente...

- Por favor, pare de falar disso! Vou acabar perdendo a fome...

- E vai ser melhor mesmo, pois não temos muito o que comer...

- Nas nossas mochilas...e além do mais, somos bruxos, não se esqueça!

- Não tem como esquecer, Malfoy. Mas não podemos usar magia por enquanto. Chamaria a atenção dos Comensais...

- Mas uma mágica pequena não fará nada de mais...

- Não acho bom...

- Eu acho.

- Tudo bem, faça-a longe de mim. Se acaso um Comensal te pegar não peça ajuda.

- Você não ajudaria mesmo...

- Sou uma médica, Malfoy. É meu dever.

- Entendo. - ele disse se levantando. Sentiu uma ponta de vontade de sentar de volta e continuar a conversa, mas estava com fome. E uma pequena mágica não chamaria os comensais. E se eles viessem também, ele saberia o que fazer.

Andou um pouco até se afastar totalmente das vistas de Gina. Puxou sua varinha. Olhou algum tempo para ela.

- _Lumus_! - gritou e uma luz acendeu. Ele ficou pensando por um tempo. Poderia estar fazendo besteira mesmo. Não, não teria problemas. - _Avançus Alimeta_. - ele disse, quando uma pequena explosão fez com que um bolo de abóboras aparecesse na sua frente. Ele suspirou - Pronto, está feito.

Gina viu uma luz vindo do meio do mato. Com certeza era Malfoy com a mágica. Ele era teimoso. Por que fazia isso? Parecia que queria irritar ela e testar seu máximo. Seria bom ele desistir disso, pois ele nunca vira uma Gina brava. Logo viu Malfoy vir correndo. 

- O que houve? - ela perguntou assustada. Ele corria e estava suando.

- Monte no cavalo! Ande! Vamos embora daqui! - ele disse montando em Tempestade.

- Mas o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou começando a trotar com ele em direção à floresta adentro. Ela acompanhava seu ritmo, até que ele começou a correr eufórico.

- Comensais! - foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. Gina não quis olhar para trás e o seguiu. A mágica dele tinha chamado a atenção de Comensais da Morte.

* * *

Harry e Hermione decidiram ir em frente, pelo menos mais algumas milhas. Tinham descansado por um tempo suficiente. E talvez pudessem encontrar Malfoy e Gina no caminho. Neste mesmo momento, Draco parou com o cavalo instantes antes de uma magia acertar sua cabeça. Gina olhou assustada e apanhou sua varinha. Continuaram correndo a cavalo, mas com as varinhas empunhadas. Faíscas verdes, vermelhas, laranjas...eles somente viam isso ao se desvencilharem das árvores, onde as mágicas atingiam e faziam se partir. Todo cuidado era pouco para não dar de cara com algum galho solto. Inclusive agora que corriam floresta adentro. 

- Não estamos pelo caminho certo! - gritou Gina para que ele pudesse ouvir.

- Não interessa mais! Apenas corra! - ele disse apertando as rédeas. O cavalo relinchou e correu o mais que pôde. Gina o alcançou logo. Ambos estavam cansados e a noite estava cada vez mais escura e assustadora. Talvez por estarem cada vez mais perdidos. Ou pelas árvores que havia ao redor e que pareciam chiar quando passavam.

O importante era que as mágicas e faíscas tinham cessado. Não ouviam mais trotes de cavalos comensais, nem de gritos. Estavam longe, floresta adentro e com frio, cansados e com fome. Quando resolveram parar escolheram um local escondido, atrás de uma enorme árvore antiga. Mesmo nada por ali sendo seguro.  
Gina desceu do cavalo e guardou a varinha. Seu rosto estava coberto pelo cabelo que grudara com o suor. Ela estava com as pernas doloridas e sua cabeça estava rodando. Em seu braço, um pequeno corte feito por um tronco que quase caíra em cima dela.  
Malfoy logo fez o mesmo. A fome agora havia tomado um lugar maior, juntamente com o pavor. Estava assustado, embora não quisesse admitir. Seus cabelos platinados estavam bagunçados, pelo vento. O rosto coberto por fuligem de uma árvore que estava pegando fogo no caminho. Suas pernas também estavam cansadas, mas não havia ferimento nenhum em seu corpo. 

- Está bem, Weasley? - perguntou se apoiando no tronco, para descansar.

- Mais ou menos... - ela disse sentando-se em uma enorme raiz.

- Nunca imaginei que seria assim...

- Fugimos dos Comensais! Somos o que? Aurores ou simples bruxos?

- Naquele momento era correr ou morrer... - disse Draco muito pensativo. Olhava para sua varinha e percebera que tudo isso era por sua causa. Ele havia chamado a atenção dos Comensais. - Não quis provocar isso, de verdade...

- Eu aviso, mas como sempre o Malfoy prefere ouvir seu diabinho lhe dando conselhos.

- Não tenho motivos para te agredir, mas o farei se você não calar a sua boca!

- Não podes fazer nada. Sabes que não é melhor que eu. Duelaríamos até alguém encontrar a gente e nos expulsar do grupo. Onde se viu dois aliados brigando...

- Não sou melhor, mas posso superar isso... pior você que sabe que não pode me superar em nada...

- Não vamos começar a discutir família novamente! Cansei de ouvir durante toda a minha vida que os Malfoy são ricos, e Weasley pobres! - ela gritou. Logo depois tossiu muito. Pegou a varinha e consertou seu ferimento.

- Ainda bem que cansou de ouvir, porque eu cansei de dizer...

- Não sei porque decidi vir com você adiantado! Somente uma maluca para fazer isso! Podia ter te deixado sozinho e você poderia fugir com os comensais quando quisesse!

- Fugir com os comensais? Duvidas da minha lealdade à Dumbledore?

- Sim. Você nunca gostou dele.

- E as pessoas não podem mudar?

- Não você, Malfoy. - ela disse olhando profundamente para ele. Se apoiou no braço machucado e levantou. Dirigiu-se à outra árvore e sentou-se novamente. Não queria mais falar nesses assuntos. Desejou que Hermione logo a encontrasse.

Ele ouvia a menina falar. Ela tinha razão em certas partes. Ele não poderia mudar assim tão rápido. Talvez nem com muito tempo. Era um Malfoy acima de tudo. Acima do amor, acima do ódio. 


	3. Enfim, os Aurores!

**Cap. 3 - Enfim os Aurores!  
**  
Hermione e Harry seguiram em frente. Mas não havia sinal nenhum de Malfoy ou Gina. Harry estava começando a ficar preocupado com a situação. Era o líder de um grupo de dez Aurores. E provavelmente seria o responsável se algum deles morresse. Ainda mais se Gina se machucasse! O que diria Rony? O Malfoy tudo bem. Não era sua responsabilidade.

- Harry, olha isso! - disse Hermione descendo do cavalo, perto de um arvoredo coberto de neve. Se embrenhou no mato e logo voltou mostrando para os Aurores um bolo de abóboras pisoteado.

- Malfoy... - disse Harry lamentando.

- Com certeza foram eles. Não entendo porque o bolo não foi comido e porque ele está pisoteado...

- Eles devem ter fugido! - disse uma garota que os acompanhava.

- Não sei...Malfoy não fugiria assim! - disse Harry pensativo.

- Talvez, ele tenha encontrado seus amigos comensais e levado a Weasley para seu acampamento das Trevas... - disse um auror rindo. Harry o olhou furioso.

- Uma coisa que o Malfoy não é, é traidor. Se Dumbledore confiou a ele o cargo de Auror ele devia estar sabendo o que faz. Mas vejo que ele errou com você! - disse Harry ao homem.

- Perdoe-me Harry, mas acredito que Gilbert esteja meio certo... - disse Hermione - Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu. E Malfoy poderia sim ter ido para o lado deles. Dumbledore não prevê o futuro. Ele pode ter pensado que o Malfoy tinha mudado, mesmo sabendo que o que nasce torto não se indireita...e esse ditado chulo e vulgar se encaixa muito bem no biotipo dos Malfoy...

- Não sabemos Mione... - disse Harry - Mas devemos avançar pelo caminho atrás deles ou de outra pista.

- Não creio líder. - disse uma Auror voltando da orla da floresta - Olhem um pequeno caminho cortado no mato! Com certeza algum cavalo andou trotando por lá...

- Ana Abbot! Obrigado! Vamos! Em frente! - disse Harry avançando em marcha semi-lenta para dentro da floresta.

* * *

Gina olhava para seu cavalo e para a floresta. Estava perdida com Malfoy ao seu encalço. Olhava para ele e percebia que não havia dormido ainda. Estava muito escuro, mas uma claridade iluminava o local onde estavam, deixando tudo em um ambiente muito atrente. Malfoy estava apoiado com o corpo em um tronco de árvore próximo e olhava para o céu. Gina reparou que seus olhos brilhavam. Ficou observando o garoto até pegar no sono.Draco por sua vez não queria se levantar. Havia arrumado uma posição que estava gostando. Uma claridade entrava bem em cima dele, com a Lua Cheia muito bonita. Não gostava de apreciar a lua, era verdade. Mas nada uma vez na vida faz mal. E não devia fazer mal algum olhar para o céu. Não estava com sono e ao olhar para o lado reparou que Gina dormia. Ela estava com o rosto virado na direção dele e a cabeça pendendo sobre o pescoço, numa posição muito desconfortável. Pensou em levanta-la, reconfortá- la...mas logo tratou de olhar para o céu de novo. Não era hora nem momento...nem a pessoa certa para se pensar besteira.Minutos depois ele também dormiu. Seus cavalos estavam celados e seguros. E a noite estava sombria, porém clara.  
  
E isso contribuiu para a caminhada dos Aurores. Já estavam andando fazia quase cinco horas e não encontraram nada. Somente vestígios de feitiços e árvores queimadas e quebradas. Era como se tivesse havido uma luta.  
Hermione foi a primeira a pedir tempo. Queria descer do cavalo, comer, dormir. Não aguentava mais a pressão de não perder um só momento de onde passavam. Estava se esforçando para encontrar Gina à tempo, antes que algum Comensal o fizesse.

- Vamos ficar por aqui. - disse Harry ao resto do grupo. Todos pararam numa clareira e arrumaram suas coisas. Uma barraca montável era o suficiente. De dois em dois os aurores fariam guarda.  
  
Quando acordou, Malfoy lembrou onde estava. Deitado encostado num tronco de árvore, mas agora com o sol sobre sua cabeça. Olhou para o lado e viu que Gina estava na mesma posição da noite anterior. Mas ainda se encontrava no escuro, para sua sorte. O Sol não a acordara também.  
Levantou de mal humor, pois não estava muito acostumado a acordar cedo. Muito menos com sol na cabeça.Um sol fraco, de inverno é verdade. Suficiente para clarear alguns pontos na neve. Mas não deixava de ser sol.  
Andou por um lado para encontrar debaixo da neve alguma fonte de água. E finalmente, depois de algumas tentativas de derreter o gelo, conseguiu se limpar. Estava muito gelada a água, claro. Mas no momento não se importava com isso.  
  
Gina acordou com um berro de Draco. Olhou em volta e viu o garoto abaixado lavando o rosto em água gelada. Com certeza devia ter se queimado.  
Com certo mal humor de ter sido acordada tão injustamente, ela levantou e de outro extremo lavou o rosto. A água queimou também seu rosto, mas era como se purificasse sua alma. Quando voltou para a árvore, Malfoy estava sentado.

- Estava acordada ha muito tempo? - perguntou.

- Não. Na verdade acabei de acordar... - ela disse - E vamos ter que partir. Hermione e Harry devem estar preocupados e...

- Ao invés de se preocupar com sua vida, preocupa-se no que o _Príncipe_ Harry pensa...

- Cala a boca Malfoy! - ela disse se sentando exausta. Ficaram calados por um bom tempo. Observava a neve e ria. Estava _perdida_ com Malfoy na guerra. Isso podia ser um tanto _engraçado_ há alguns anos atrás.  
  
Malfoy estava pensando quase o mesmo. O que estava fazendo ali com uma Weasley? Mas estava sendo fiel a sua promessa. Isso era o mais importante.

- O que tanto pensa Malfoy? - Gina perguntou quebrando o silêncio, sacudindo a varinha no ar.

- Em coisas Weasley, - ele disse lhe lançando um olhar ameaçador. Depois contorceu sua boca em um sorriso falso e desdenhoso - Coisas que você ainda não conhece...

- Credo! Aliás, deveria estar pensando em como nos levar para o acampamento - disse abaixando a cabeça - Já que nos colocou nessa situação.

- Eu coloquei? Quem quis vir comigo? Por acaso eu te obriguei, Weasley?

- Ainda bem que não. Mas eu não aguentaria ficar la por causa... - e parou de falar. Pensou em Harry. Malfoy olhou para a menina e adivinhou seu pensamento. Estava pensando em Harry Potter.

- Olha, se está reclamando, - disse - eu vou embora e você se vira sozinha!

- Ah, não mesmo! Você nos colocou em encrenca, agora você que nos tire daqui.

- Nossa, quase esqueci que a Weasley não fora treinada para pensar como um Auror... só sabe mesmo mexer com remédios inúteis. Por acaso não teve dinheiro para comprar materiais e armas?

- Sabe Malfoy? Acho realmente que você tinha que virar um médico... - ela disse desdenhosa montando seu cavalo - Já que sabe muito bem mexer com o ferimento dos outros! Mas sabe? Bom médico você não seria...não...pois a especialidade deles é curar e não machucar cada vez mais... - e saiu a galope.

- Só agora você descobriu porque virei Auror? - ele perguntou montando também no seu cavalo e a seguindo.

- Não. Na verdade ainda não sei como Dumbledore acreditou em você! Você tem sangue de Comensal!

- Potter também deve ter. - ele disse.

- Acho que há uma pequena diferença de caráter nesse caso...

- Claro, perdoe-me por falar de seu amor, o Poderoso Harry Potter! - disse imitando o porte de Harry.

- Ele não é meu amor Malfoy... - ela indagou e ele reparou em seu rosto. Será então que era verdade? - Mas não nego que ele seja poderoso! - e ela riu. Draco fez cara de nojo e postou-se a acompanhá-la.  
  
Hermione ficou atenta ao ser colocada como vigia. Ela não estava com sono e queria procurar Gina.

- O que Malfoy poderia estar fazendo com ela eu temo...

- Porque se morde tanto assim, Mione? - perguntou Harry saindo de sua barraca. Afinal, já era dia, teriam de continuar a procurar Malfoy e Gina.

- É a Gin. Estou com um mal pressentimento...

- Hermione, deixe disso! Eles não devem estar longe...

- Pelo menos uma vez o Potter está certo, Granger! - gritou uma voz atrás de umas árvores e logo o barulho de cavalos.

- Quem disse? - gritou Hermione olhando para os lados. Logo recolheram Draco estuporado atrás de uma árvore.

- Gina! - gritou Harry ao ver a menina empunhada com uma varinha em cima de um cavalo. Ela estava furiosa, mas se alegrou ao vê-lo.

- Achei que nunca mais fosse encontrar vocês! - disse abraçando Harry. - E Mione, não encoste nele!

- Tudo bem! - disse a bruxa indo abraçar Gina muito nervosa - Porque ele está desse jeito? Cadê o cavalo dele?

- Está ali atrás. Ele é um estúpido! Minha paciência é curta... - e Hermione riu e ofereceu à Gina um pouco de chá. - Ainda bem que chegaram ha tempo. Ou ele podia ter morrido!


	4. O Primeiro pedido de Socorro

**Cap 4 - O primeiro pedido de socorro**  
  
Ficaram descansando por alguns minutos, enquanto outros aurores desmontavam as barracas. Sem mágica, era tudo um pouco complicado.

- Então foi isso? Malfoy atraiu a atenção! - riu-se Hermione ao ouvir a história de Gina.

- Bem, é bem verdade que eu não o impedi...mas ele me irrita tanto! O queria longe de mim!

- Longe de você? - perguntou Malfoy ao ouvir a história, depois de ser curado por Harry. - Quem quis vir comigo ao acampamento?

- Não comece com isso outra vez! - ela gritou.

- Agora fica toda corajosa não é? Quando Granger e Potter estão por perto você enfrenta o perigo...

- Perigo? Onde? Só vejo você mesmo que é um perigo para a comunidade de Aurores! Vou fazer Dumbledore expulsar você daqui! - ela disse sentando.

- Faça isso. - e Draco virou as costas. Montou em seu cavalo e saiu em disparada. Não aguentava mais todos contra ele. Esse não era o mundo dele. Não era para _ele_.

Estava decidido. Procuraria seu pai e então o ajudaria de vez. Não queria ficar babando ovo do "Pequeno Grande Potter".  
  
Já estava correndo fazia uma hora, poderia contar. O vento batia em seu rosto e ele sentia-se livre. Mas sabia que não estava. Então, lembrou- se de Gina. Onde eles estariam agora? Avançando contra os Comensais? Ou sendo pegos por eles? Essa última indagação o fez sentir um frio na espinha.  
  
Gina porém olhava para todos os lados enquanto iam para o acampamento. Era bem verdade que não estava feliz pelo Malfoy ter ido embora. Poderia ser perigoso se acaso encontrasse perigo sozinho. Mas como dizia Hermione, se ele encontar perigo vai ficar amigo dele. E isso podia ser verdade. Ele não gostava dela. Então ela não ia fazer esforço para ser legal. E depois do que ele dissera sobre seu pai, uma magia de estupefaça não bastava. Precisava de um Avada Kedavra. Mas isso seria meio impossível...e um tanto doloroso.  
  
Hermione reclamava direto com Harry sobre Rony. Falava o quanto ele a prejudicava e o quanto ele a fazia falta. Harry não estava mais aguentando tanto papo sem fundamento e foi conversar com Gina, que estava meio distante e andava sozinha, longe da trupe de aurores.

- O que está pensando? - ele perguntou.

- Nada de mais. - ela olhou para ele e riu. Reparou o quanto Harry estava bonito. Tinha crescido muito mas suas feições de moleque não tinham se dissipado. Os óculos estavam um pouco quebrados e os cabelos quase no ombro. Estava diferente.

- Mas está um tanto distante. Não tem a ver com o Malfoy não é?! - perguntou. Olhou para Gina e ela pensou antes de responder. Harry então percebeu que ela diria uma mentira.

- Não. Claro que não. Nem tinha sequer pensado em Malfoy...de onde tirou isso? - é, ele tinha acertado. Ela estava distante por causa dele.

- Por favor, alguma ajuda! - um grito ecoou no ar. - _Socorro_!

Malfoy escutou aquilo e parou com o cavalo. Apurou seus ouvidos. Os gritos não estavam distantes, e era alguém pedindo ajuda.

- Cala a boca! - gritava outra voz.

- O que eu fiz?

- Você deve ser algum amigo do Potter...

- Nem o conheço meu senhor, por favor não me mate!

- Se não se calar uma Imperdoável doerá menos...

- Mas eu não fiz nada...ainda...

- E nem fará. Deixe os outros chegarem e você e seus amiguinhos estarão acabados!

- Solte-o! - gritou Malfoy aparecendo de supetão e obrigando o Comensal a tirar os olhos do homem.

- Olhos profundos, cabelos platinados...você é a cara de Lúcio! - riu o homem com a varinha apotada.

- Eu disse solte-o! - repetiu Malfoy. Um auror estava nas mãos de um Comensal. E meio que o reconhecia. Era da trupe de seu pai.

- Porque deveria? Vamos, corra e chame seu pai! Esse aqui é amigo de Potter!

- Amigo de Potter? Não é não...pois os Aurores de Potter estão do outro lado da floresta. - disse Malfoy empunhando sua varinha - E eu disse solte- o!

- Como assim? Para que soltá-lo Malfoy? Ele é um auror! - e Malfoy olhou para ele. Realmente estava vestido como um auror. Mas tinha muita expressão de medo. Estava mais, apavorado. E teve uma idéia que poderia se arrepender depois.

- Vou chamar meu pai. Parabéns Millör! - e saiu em disparada ouvindo o auror continuar a gritar. Sentiu um aperto no peito inexplicável. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e chamou uma coruja de um dos acampamentos. Logo, enviou uma carta de socorro à Gina. Voltou onde se encontrava o comensal.

- Muito bem feito sr. Malfoy. Seu pai vai se orgulhar de você! - disse o comensal e Draco sentiu um calafrio. Tinha feito a coisa certa?  
  
Gina percebeu que uma coruja branca se aproximava. Antes que qualquer auror a visse, levou a coruja para atrás de uma pequena árvore. Ela continha um bilhete de Malfoy.

"Por favor, há um auror em perigo com um comensal. Estou ha algumas milhas daí. A coruja saberá onde. Quanto mais demorar para ler esse bilhete Weasley, ele poderá morrer! Mova-se!" - e Gina riu. Malfoy estava tentando ajudar um auror? Ou era algum tipo de armação.

Mostrou à Harry e Mione o bilhete e os dois se entreolharam. Com certeza era alarme falso. E declararam que ia ser uma grande perda de tempo ir até onde Malfoy estava talvez por uma mentira.  
  
Draco ficou olhando aquela cena deplorável e lembrou do que passava no passado. Seu pai não teria achado bom se lhe entregasse um auror. Iria querer todos de uma vez! E isso era coisa para seu filho. O único filho de Lucio e Narcisa. O menino que nasceu sem o consentimento do pai e para o desespero da mãe.

Lembrou o quanto apanhara de seu pai na infância. O quanto teve que ficar de castigo dias em uma masmorra congelante. O quanto já chorara de frio e fome. E como seu pai dizia " o sofrimento engrandece o homem". Draco não se conformava com isso. Vivera toda a sua vida sem nenhum amigo. Porque não poderia nunca chamar Crabbe e Goyle de "amigos". Eles eram seus empregados, seus pais tinham medo de Lucio. E esse sentimento de ódio foi crescendo cada vez mais nele pelo pai. Não que o odiasse nesse momento. Mas não podia deixar de acreditar que tudo o que seu pai fazia era se acovardar atrás de um monstro e beijar os pés de Voldemort. _Voldemort_. Sim, o grande bruxo que Potter derrotara ha mais de um ano. E derrotara por sua culpa, ou talvez por sua razão. Mas não podia acreditar que Harry teria feito isso para salva-lo. Ele teria morrido por causa de seu pai e com o consentimento dele se Potter, Granger e Weasley não tivessem o interrompido.

- Sr. Malfoy? - gritou o comensal interrompendo os pensamentos de Draco.

- S..sim!

- Vamos aniquila-lo logo. Seu pai não irá se importar e...

- Não! Espere suas ordens!

- Ordens? - e o comensal fez uma cara astuta - Acha que sigo todas as ordens do monstro do seu pai? Está enganado meu jovem...esse auror tentou me matar! E ele terá de morrer!

- Porque vocês todos são tão covardes? - perguntou Draco. O homem o olhou.

- Covardes?

- Sim, porque se esconder atrás de um homem que já morreu!

- Voldemort nunca morrerá!

- Pois morreu, para seu completo desespero. E isso que vocês continuam fazendo é um ato de falsidade com todos vocês! Vocês não seguem Voldemort ou à algum lider! Isso é uma desculpa não é? Para serem libertos?

- Do que está falando jovem Malfoy?

- Solte esse auror e venha lutar comigo como um bruxo.

- Como? Ora senhor, você não bate bem da cabeça não...

- Porque pegar os aurores? Eles querem defender seus ideais como vocês...

- A diferença é que todos são mesquinhos e ingratos. Inclusive Potter...e agora você senhor? Quem é o senhor para ficar falando assim de Comensais da Morte? Não és um?

- Não.

- Tire esse disfarce senhor Malfoy. Não vai adiantar de nada nessa hora. Esse auror morre, nós o levamos para seu pai e recebemos uma promoção!

- Isso é patético!

- Patético é o senhor! Como se atreve a dizer o que é certo e o que errado se nem sabe o que está fazendo? - o homem disse e Malfoy pensou. Sim, não estava sabendo o que estava fazendo. Talvez Granger, Potter e Weasley tivessem recebido o bilhete e o ignorado. Então qualquer coisa teria que ser feita por ele mesmo.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo! - disse empunhando a varinha - Saia da frente! - gritou e o comensal riu.

- Sabia que entenderia senhor. Potter deve ter mexido com a sua cabeça e a deixando confusa...mas não! O filho de um comensal será um comensal para sempre! - e soltou uma risada maléfica ao mesmo tempo que o auror gritara.

- Isso é o que você pensa! - e se virou para o comensal jogando o auror no chão. - _Avada Kedavra_! - e o comensal caiu duro no chão. Nesse momento Gina chegou e pode ver o final da luta. Malfoy caiu estatelado no chão virado para cima e Gina pode ver. A varinha do Comensal havia _penetrado _em sua barriga profundamente e Malfoy desmaiara.

* * *

**N/A**: _Porque eu estou sentindo que atualizo rápido demais??? o.O_

_Muito obrigado pelas reviews!!!!_


	5. O Segundo Pedido de Socorro

**Cap. 5 - O segundo pedido de socorro**  
  
Gina correu para salva-lo. Logo chegaram Harry, Hermione e os outros aurores. Ajudaram o auror que estava um pouco ferido e apavorado enquanto Gina examinava Malfoy, ainda deitado no chão, de barriga para cima e ensanguentado.

- Ele está bem? - perguntou Mione.

- Não. Pode morrer. A varinha está profunda! Que falta de sorte! - disse empunhando sua varinha.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Harry se perguntou olhando para o comensal morto no chão.

- Avada Kedavra Potter. - disse o auror que Malfoy salvara.

- Mas como...como?

- Ele me salvou Potter. - disse o homem contando toda a historia. Uma pequena lágrima caiu do olho de Gina e ela sentiu um aperto no coração. Porque demorara tanto?

- Ele enganou o Comensal? Brigou com ele?

- Exatamente. No começo achei realmente que ele iria me matar também. Mas fez o jogo do comensal. Teve um azar muito grande com essa varinha...

- Ele pode se recuperar, - disse Gina retirando a varinha do corpo de Draco e fechando o ferimento - mas pode demorar um pouco.

- Poderemos esperar o tempo que for possível. Ele é um de nós. - disse Harry e Gina sorriu. Mal sabia ela que estava fazendo algo para agrada-la. Pois tinha uma breve idéia que Gina gostasse de Draco e deixa-lo morrer não a deixaria feliz.  
  
Algumas horas depois, o acampamento já armado e Malfoy dentro de uma barraca, Gina tentava reanima-lo. Havia começado uma pequena tempestade de neve e os aurores estavam divididos em cinco barracas, para melhor proteção.

Gina estava ajoelhada ao lado de Draco, passando um lenço morno em sua testa, e vendo que o rapaz suava muito. Ele começou a tossir e ela obeteve um pouco de esperança.

- Vamos Draco, resista! - ela dizia sorrindo, enquanto ele se mexia.

- Virginia? - ele perguntou esfregando os olhos, ainda suando muito e com muita febre. Ela olhou para ele e reparou que havia sido chamada pelo primeiro nome. Ela estranhou. Ele segurou em suas mãos e começou a chorar.

- Malfoy, acalme-se...

- Eu estou perdido moça... - ele gritava e chorava. Mas um choro dolorido, e Gina teve vontade de abraça-lo, pois estava com pena. Ele estava se contorcendo e gritando. As mãos agarradas às de Gina. Ele mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Malfoy...

- Não mesmo, eu não sei! - ele gritou e berrou. Gina queria que ele a soltasse para que ela pudesse talvez chamar alguma ajuda, mas ele a segurava cada vez mais. - Você não pode encostar em mim seu verme sujo! Nunca mais olhe na minha cara! Nunca! Eu te odeio! Odeio! Você não sabe disso não é? Mas eu odeio isso tudo! Odeio essa casa, odeio tudo, fora daqui!

- Por favor... - ela balbuciava e chorava também ao ver Draco sofrer. Ele falava com ódio e depois chorava. Ela estava tentando interpretar aquelas alucinações frebris dele. Mas prestar atenção em seu rosto sofrido estava sendo mais fácil.

- Não! - ele gritou e abriu os olhos. Olhou para Gina e tentou sorrir, mas como se algo o impulsionasse ele fechou os olhos novamente. - Para! Eu não vou olhar para ela, eu juro, a moça só quer me ajudar...

- Com quem ele está falando? - ela se perguntava.

- Não grita! Eu tenho nome e ele é Draco Malfoy! Entendeu! E pra você eu sou seu filho sim...Infelizmente! Me largaa...

- Meu Deus, é o pai dele...ele está tendo alucinações!

- Não por favor, eu peço desculpas! Eu não disse por maldade...quer dizer, bondade, vamos, me tire daqui! Eu vou morrer de fome! E eu não quero de novo não! Por favor... - e o suplico dele foi ficando distante até que ele adormeceu.

- Draco, responda! Vamos, acorde! - ela disse batendo em seu rosto. Ela ainda estava chorando. - Draco!

- Draco não! - ele gritou e se sentou. Olhou para Gina com a cara mais desentendida.

- Você acordou? Que bom, eu estava com medo de...

- Medo? De que? - ele perguntou e sorriu - Estava sentindo a minha falta Weasley?

- Ora Malfoy, você estava delirando! - e contou para ele o acontecido. Draco foi ficando branco a cada palavra que ela dizia.

- Delirando? Claro que estava...isso não poderia ter acontecido de verdade... - e ele abaixou a cabeça escondendo uma lágrima. Gina olhou e puxou a cabeça dele para cima.

- O que está acontecendo? - ela perguntou reparando que a cor dele estava voltando.

- Nada. - ele disse fazendo uma cara desdenhosa - Nada que você precise saber, Weasley...

- Você é incompreensível! - ela disse enxugando suas lágrimas e sorrindo maliciosamente - Uma hora me chama pelo primeiro nome, outra hora me puxa, delira e depois me insulta...você merecia ter morrido! Me arrependo profundamente de ter salvo você...

- Você me salvou? De que?

- A varinha...entrou profundamente em você... - e ela quis pegar na blusa dele, mas ele rebateu a mão dela. Ela sorriu e segurou a barra da camiseta com força e levantou. Malfoy sentiu um frio ruim e vergonha ao ver sua barriga desnuda. Ele olhou e viu uma cicatriz profunda. - Aqui. - e ela tocou o local e ele sentiu um calor bom invadi-lo - A varinha do comensal entrou aqui e você tinha poucas chances de sobreviver. Foi muito azar e muita sorte no mesmo dia, Malfoy... - e ela desceu sua blusa novamente o soltando. Ele desejou que aquilo durasse um pouco mais.

- Entendo...então eu salvei aquele auror? - ele disse cobrindo sua barriga com os braços.

- Sim, salvou. E ele sempre será muito grato a você. Você agiu certo hoje Malfoy e eu me orgulhei disso. - e ela virou para trás para arrumar sua maleta de trabalho e não viu um pequeno sorriso no rosto dele.

- Sabe que é a primeira vez que alguem se orgulha de mim? - ele perguntou deitando-se novamente.

- Verdade? Sinto-me lisonjeada. Até você lembrar que sou uma Weasley e me xingar novamente! - e ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. Malfoy riu.

- Ainda bem que sabe Weasley. - disse - Me poupa de algumas coisas...uhg... - ele sentiu uma pontada terrível em seu peito. Se encolheu de dor e Gina correu para ver o que era.

- Larga de ser teimoso e me deixa ver a cicatriz! Pode ter acontecido algo! - ela dizia, tentando desvenciliar-se das mãos dele.

- Sei, - ele dizia com certa dificuldade mas sorrindo - quer ver minha barriga...

- Pra que iria querer isso? Barriga de homem vejo sempre em casa. Afinal, tenho seis... - e riu. - Vamos, me deixe Malfoy! - ela gritou e ele soltou.

- O que está vendo além de uma barriga linda e uma cicatriz horrivel igual a do Potter? - ele perguntou desdenhoso.

- Nada. Uma barriga branca e uma cicatriz igual a do Harry. - ela disse colocando a camisa dele novamente - Pare de choramingar por qualquer dorzinha que sentir, ok!?

- Qualquer dorzinha Weasley? Doeu muito! - ele disse fazendo cara feia.

- Deve ter doído mesmo... - ela riu - vamos, coma esse chocolate e descanse. Você deverá ficar bom amanhã ou será deixado para trás...

- Pressão não ajuda, doutora...

- De vez enquando ajuda sim...

- Você vai embora? - ele perguntou ao vê-la arrumando sua maleta.

- Não sei. Se tiver algum lugar em outra barraca para mim, quem sabe. Por enquanto ficarei aqui, queira você ou não. Você pode piorar de madrugada!

- Fazer o que...ainda bem que a gente não fica doente sempre...  
  
Algumas horas depois, Draco pegou no sono e Gina apoiou-se em sua mala para se deitar. Era bem verdade que não havia outro lugar em nenhuma barraca e teria que passar a noite ali com Malfoy. E tinha gostado um pouco disso. Tinha salvo sua vida e estava feliz. Ficou deitada do lado contrário a Draco e também acabou dormindo. O dia tinha sido cansativo.  
  
Draco abriu os olhos e tudo ainda girava um pouco. Tentou sentar, mas a dor que sentiu estava sendo muito forte. "_Vamos Malfoy, não fique choramingando por qualquer dorzinha_", lembrou-se de Gina falando. Com um grito abafado ele conseguiu se sentar e olhou a sua volta. Gina estava deitada em cima de sua mala, encolhida de frio. Estava ali por ele, porque ele havia se machucado. Ele estava grato por ela ter-lhe salvado a vida. A cicatriz parecia profunda e ele calculou que não tinha sido um trabalho muito fácil, nem prazeroso. Depois pensou que ela deve ter o visto sem a blusa e isso o deu um arrepio. Já esteve sem blusa em frente à uma garota, claro. Mas eram garotas que ele não dava a mínima. Nossa, e eram tantas...ele pensou. Mas Gina era um pouco diferente. Talvez por ser uma pessoa que ele desprezasse tanto. Mas olhou para ela, enquanto ela soltava um suspiro e sorria adormecida. Ele sorriu também. Não a desprezava tanto quanto ha alguns anos. Estava até começando a acha-la legal. E isso era novidade para Draco. Geralmente, ninguém era legal com ele.

- Acordou Malfoy? - ela perguntou sentando-se vendo que Draco estava olhando para ela.

- Não. Estou no meu terceiro sono...na verdade um pesadelo, já que você está nele... - ele sorriu.

- Já é de dia? Não? Ora, o que faz acordado? - ela esfregou os olhos e bocejou.

- Não sei, me deu vontade! O que faz você acordada?

- Não devia ter dormido, droga! Estou aqui para te supervisionar e parece que estou um pouco cansada demais para isso...

- Olha, já sou grandinho, posso me supervisionar sozinho!

- Ah, não pode não.

- Vamos Weasley, já estou bem melhor veja! - disse ele tentando se levantar e então sentiu uma dor que nunca sentira antes. Algo o puxava para o chão ao mesmo tempo que ele impulsionava seus braços para levantar. Uma voz sussurrando falou ao seu ouvido algo que Gina pode ouvir algumas partes, já que estava tão perto dele.

- O que você fez foi errado Draco Malfoy. Quando levantar venha ao meu encontro. De preferência com todos os aurores me prometidos. Larga de ser fraco e esforce-se moleque! Ou quer apodrecer em um calabouço profundo e vazio? Creio que não, pois sempre teve tudo do bom e do melhor...para matar um dos meus melhores comensais e depois ainda quase se matar sem me cumprir o prometido? Ora, é muito atrevimento! Ande, vire um homem Draco! Erga-se!

- Vai embora! - ele gritou e se jogou no chão, se cobrindo e começando a chorar novamente.

- Malfoy, está bem? - Gina perguntou correndo para perto dele. Tirou seu cobertor e ele estava com os olhos fechados.

- Ele me quer Weasley e eu não fiz nada para merecer isso! Me tire daqui, me leve à Dumbledore! Fuja com meu corpo, não sei, me tire daqui!

- Calma...Draco. Espere e descanse! Você está junto a mim, Harry e Hermione. E mesmo que não queira, a muitos aurores. E eles te protegerão sempre, pois você é um de nós. É dificil de acreditar, eu sei, mas se depender de mim você não irá ao encontro dessa pessoa, que eu não sei quem é, ok?! Agora durma!

- Obrigado Weasley! Mas me ajude, por favor...

- Ajudo. Durma!

- Não dá. Estou com frio e você está puxando meu cobertor! - ele disse e sorriu maliciosamente para ela, que retribuiu o sorriso e devolveu o cobertor.

- Ai, Malfoy, você nunca muda mesmo... - ela sussurrou enquanto se apoiava novamente na mala para descansar.


	6. Os Motivos de Hermione

**Cap 6. - O motivo de Hermione  
**  
Quando amanheceu, Gina resolveu acordar Draco, para que ele pudesse se ajeitar antes dos outros acordarem. Foi com certa dificuldade, mas conseguiu. O garoto acordou meio de mau-humor mas ela se conteve. Ele tinha motivos. Teve uma noite muito agitada.

- Como está nosso paciente? - perguntou Hermione ao ver Draco sair da cabana.

- Melhor. - disse Gina - Delirou muito, mas está bem, não é mesmo? - e Draco somente concordou com a cabeça, enquanto montava em seu cavalo.

- Tem certeza que está apto a fazer isso sozinho? - perguntou Harry e Draco o furou com os olhos.

- Porque? Acha que não consigo? - perguntou em desafio.

- Não é isso, Malfoy. Ele está querendo dizer que...

- Eu sei Weasley e não preciso mais de ajuda, obrigado. - Gina franziu a testa e deu ombros. Malfoy nunca agradecia nada. Ele devia estar mudando um pouco.  
  
Após algum tempo de caminhada alguns aurores viram algo se mexendo nas matas da redondeza. Todos se puseram a postos. Malfoy olhava para a todos os lados, o tempo todo. Todos estava em uma tensão terrível, como se esperassem o pior.

- Ali, sigam por ali! - gritava Harry apontando para um caminho turvo e largo perto de uma imensa árvore.

- Harry, pelo mapa estamos perto do acampamento! - disse Hermione.

- Se não fosse o Malfoy estariamos lá! - disse uma mulher atrás do cavalo dele. Ele parou de supetão.

- Se estiver incomodada se retire! - ele disse e continuou a galopar.

- Vamos, parem com discórdias. Não é hora para isso. Se seguirmos mais rápido chegaremos lá antes de entardecer e isso seria muito bom. - disse Harry.  
  
Todos seguiram pelo caminho, o mais rápido que conseguiram, sem cansar muito os cavalos. Pois poderiam precisar deles.  
  
Durante todo o dia eles não se falaram. Os olhares estavam aguçados e com uma certa magia para confundir, tentavam se disfarçar o máximo possível.

- _Imobillus_! - gritou Gina apontando sua varinha para uma moita próxima. Logo um comensal caiu duro no chão e todos os cavalos pararam e os aurores desceram deles.

- Cuidado! - gritou Draco puxando Gina pela cintura bem na hora em que um homem iria acertá-la com um Crucius. - Impedimenta!

- Harry! - gritou Hermione ao ser segurada por dois comensais.

- _Expeliarmos_! - gritou Harry e ambas as varinhas voaram para as mãos dele. - _Avada Kedavra_! - e os dois comensais cairam duros no chão. Hermione capturou sua varinha novamente e quebrou, com Harry, as outras duas ao meio.

- Obrigado! - disse se movendo para outro lado, onde Malfoy e Gina lutavam com três comensais.

- _Impedimenta_! - gritava Malfoy sem conseguir muitos feitos. Gina gritava o mesmo, pois estavam em desvantagem e tentar uma imperdoável ali, poderia resultar em algo pior.

- _Avada Kedavra_! - gritou Hermione para um dos três homens. Draco derrubou o outro e o último atingiu Gina no braço e logo foi detonado por Draco também.

- Você está bem? - perguntou à ela.

- Sim, estou. Obrigado. - ela disse se levantando. Logo, os comensais foram indo embora e os aurores aos poucos puderam ir se recuperando.  
  
Gina teve que tentar se tratar primeiro, já que teria que cuidar de todos os outros. Após enfaixar seu braço que, apesar de não ter mais ferimento, ainda doia ela foi em direção a Harry, que havia torcido a perna.

- Maldita perna! Eu que quase matei aquele degraçado...

- Harry, deixe isso quieto! O que interessa é que todos estamos vivos. - disse Hermione montando em seu cavalo. Não estava machucada.

Ao todo, eram cinco aurores machucados, fora Draco que ainda reclamava um pouco da cicatriz. Gina tratou cada um e logo estavam na estrada novamente. Com os olhos mais precisos e os ouvidos mais aguçados.

- Não podemos nos deixar ser atacados por comensais assim novamente! - brandiu Harry.

- Foi inevitável, Harry, você sabe. - disse Hermione. Harry reparou que ela estava muito triste e que estava muito branca.

- Vamos, corram! - disse para dispersar os aurores. Teria que conversar com Hermione quando chegassem ao acampamento.  
  
Durante várias horas eles correram. Os cavalos não haviam sido feridos e isso facilitava muito. E, finalmente, no início da noite, encontraram um local coberto por pedras e árvores muito altas.

- O acampamento! - gritou Hermione, fazendo-se feliz.

- Como esperei para chegar aqui! - disse Dora, uma auror.

- Todos, aprontem as barracas. Cada barraca ficará com duas pessoas, e outras duas farão guarda. Faremos uma fogueira! - disse Harry amarrando seu cavalo. O acampamento era um lugar um pouco mais seguro, pois era protegido por mágica.

- Harry, recebemos alguma carta, menssagem? - perguntou Hermione.

- Não, nada ainda. Mas porque?

- Porque Rony não manda nenhuma carta? Como ele quer que eu saiba que ele está vivo? - e lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, involuntariamente - Desculpe Harry, desculpe...

- Não, tudo bem. Vamos conversar Mione, vamos. - disse puxando a amiga pelo braço e sentando com ela em uma pedra longe dos outros aurores. - Conte-me o que está te aflingindo. É o Rony?

- Pode ser, Harry...

- Pode ser?

- Harry, ele pode estar morto!

- Sei disso. E ele pode estar achando o mesmo de você! Porque não manda uma carta para o acampamento deles, para avisar que chegamos...hm...bem?!

- "tima ideia, Harry, obrigado! - ela disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha e correndo para uma das barracas. Harry olhou e sorriu. Era sua amiga de sempre e não tinha mudado nada. E como sempre, estava preocupada com Rony. Por um instante passou pela sua cabeça que algo realmente podia ter acontecido com ele, mas logo se distraiu com a visão que teve. Gina estava saindo de uma barraca e quase tropeçou, se Malfoy não a tivesse segurado.

- Cuidado por onde anda, Weasley. - disse o menino loiro escondendo um sorriso.

- Obrigado, Malfoy. - ela disse tentando manter a seriedade. - Como está a cicatriz?

- Normal. Parou de doer. Pelo menos sabemos que algo de bom você faz... - e riu.

- Você ainda não viu nada, minha especialidade é curar feridas... - e ela virou-se de costas e não viu o que Harry viu. Malfoy assobiou e riu, virando-se para terminar de acender a fogueira.

Harry riu sozinho. Gina estava realmente muito crescida e parece que estava se dando bem com Malfoy. _Se dando bem com Malfoy_. Isso não era uma coisa normal.

- Harry! - gritou Hermione indo ao seu encontro - Acabo de mandar a carta. Quanto tempo acha que demora para ele responder?

- Não sei ao certo, Mione. Mas não deve demorar muito. Corujas são muito velozes!

* * *

- Porque está chorando? - perguntou Gina quando virou-se para dormir e encontrou Hermione aos prantos. 

- Seu irmão não respondeu minha carta! Pode ter-lhe acontecido alguma coisa! - disse.

- Com o Rony? Ah, não mesmo. Vaso ruim não quebra Mione...não se importe vamos...o máximo que pode ter acontecido é um bando de comensais terem o atacado, o matado e nesse momento estarem fritando sua carne e retirando sua pele a cada mordida...

- Gina, isso não é brincadeira, sua louca! - gritou Hermione rindo um pouco.

- Ora vamos! Não chore por aquele cabeça dura! Durma! Daqui a pouco vou saber com Harry se ele mandou algo, ok?! Vamos, durma!

- Obrigado Gin.

* * *

- Alguma notícia do Weasley, Potter? - perguntou Draco sentando ao lado de Harry e Gilbert, um auror. 

- Não. Mas gostaria que ele mandasse algo. Mione está preocupada...

- A Granger vive preocupada...

- Não fale assim, ok?! Ela é minha amiga...

- Tudo bem, perdoe-me. - disse Draco se levantando, sarcástico - Olhe, você não acha que aquilo é uma coruja?

- Sim! A reposta de Rony! Obrigado Rony! - gritou Harry pegando a carta das mãos de Malfoy.

- O que diz aí, Harry? - perguntou Gilbert, se aproximando.

- Droga! O que direi a Hermione? - ele fez uma cara de desespero.

- Vamos, Potter o que tem demais? - perguntou Draco, achando que aquilo estava ficando muito sério.

- É de Neville. Rony e mais um auror não voltaram para o acampamento desde a segunda noite. Todos estão preocupados, mas temem em sair à busca dele.

- Uau! - gritou Draco - Ele realmente só se mete em confusão...

- Acho que Mione teve algum pressentimento... - disse Harry estupefado, como se alguem o tivesse torturando com o crucius. Seu amigo estava perdido em meio a uma guerra e o que diria à Hermione?

- Do que estão falando? - perguntou Gina, aparecendo de supetão.

- Putz, onde esteve Weasley? Pare de aparecer assim... - disse Draco, mas não riu.

- Anda, me conte! Harry porque está com essa cara? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... - disse Harry.

- Olha Weasley, volte para sua cama e diga a Granger que está tudo bem, se é isso que você veio fofocar...

- Não, Malfoy, não vim fofocar. Mione não dorme se não souber o que aconteceu com Rony. Por acaso vocês viram alguma carta?

- Não. - disse Harry novamente e levantou-se caindo aos prantos logo adiante.

* * *

**N/A:** _Desculpem toda essa demora nas atualizações... "_

_Logo volto a postar com mais frequência... _

_E bom, continuem comentando!!! Muito obrigado pelos elogios!!!_


	7. Harry e Gina?

**Cap. 7 - Harry e Gina?**

Harry ficou andando em circulos, durante toda sua noite de guarda. Malfoy voltou para cama, e Gilbert tentava acolher Harry, se acaso acontecesse alguma coisa. Era duro saber que um amigo estava perdido, ainda mais saber que ele podia estar _morto. _Então, várias cenas horriveis passaram na mente de Harry. O dia em que derrotou Voldemort pela primeira vez na vida...o dia em que vira Tom Riddle, o dia em que salvara Gina.

- O que vai dizer para Hermione? - perguntou o auror.

- Não direi nada. Ela sofrerá menos se ele não tivesse mandado a carta.

Ao amanhecer, Gina contou para Mione que nenhuma carta chegara para ela.

- Mas como? Harry, você disse que não demoraria...

- Mione, são tempos de guerra! A coruja pode muito bem não ter nem chegado lá! - disse Harry sentindo um peso na consciência.

- É, pode ser. Mas qualquer movimento me avise!

- Com certeza! - disse Harry beijando-a na testa. Logo após entrou em sua barraca, com Gilbert.

- O que faremos hoje? - perguntou Gina para alguns aurores que estavam tranfigurando algo para comerem.

- Não sabemos ainda. Harry pegou no sono.

- Deixe-o dormir por algum tempo. Ficou a noite inteira acordado depois de dias terriveis. - disse Mione - Eu irei andar um pouco. Preciso de companhia.

- Eu irei. - disse Ana Abbot.

- Muito bem, Ana irá comigo, Gilbert, Dora e Andrew irão vasculhar um pouco adiante. Não podemos correr o risco de ter nenhum "ninho" de comensal por perto.

- Você quer dizer, "pendoar"? - perguntou Draco.

- Como você...ora, claro, pendoar. - disse Hermione e Draco lançou um sorrisinho malicioso sentando-se em uma pedra. - Vocês: Malfoy, Luma e Carlton. Vão até a fonte mais próxima de água. Vasculhem o local.

- E eu, farei o que? - perguntou Gina.

- Fique com Harry. - disse Draco para ela, enquanto todos os aurores montavam em seus cavalos - Faça o que gosta, pela primeira vez. Aproveite, está a sós com ele!

- Isso não tem graça, Malfoy! - ela gritou se virando e abrindo a barraca que Harry estava dormindo.

Por um tempo observou o rapaz dormindo. Logo, ele se mexeu e acordou. Riu ao ver que Gina estava ao pé de sua cama e jurou estar sonhando.

- Não acordei, acho... - disse rindo. A garota lhe lançou um olhar severo, mas riu também.

- Está bem? Quer dizer, melhor? - ela perguntou.

- Sim, doutora, nada aconteceu comigo! - ele sorriu sentando-se - Como você está, Ginny?

- Normal.

- Bem, isso não é uma resposta feliz..

- Nem deveria...

- O que está havendo, Gina?

- Harry, posso te dar um beijo? - e o rapaz se assustou com o pedido. Ela o olhou com dedicação.

- Porque isso?

- Não sei. Acho que quero ter certeza...de que não farei nada errado mais na minha vida.

- E você acha que me beijando vai descobrir alguma coisa?

- Talvez... - ela disse e se aproximou dele. Fechou os olhos e encostou seus lábios nos de Harry e sentiu que ele estava quente. Harry a abraçou, sentindo que a garota estava com certo medo do que fazia. Os dois então se beijaram.

Gina queria ao certo ver se ainda estava apaixonada por Harry. E se isso fosse verdade, melhor. Não queria pensar na hipótese de estar apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Harry, por sua vez, sabia que ela fazia algo que não queria. Ela não gostava dele. Mas não custava nada _ajuda-la..._

- Obrigado... - disse ela ao terminar o beijo, afastando-se um pouco dele.

- E então, o que queria na verdade?

- Saber se ainda estava apaixonada por você...

- E o que descobriu? - ele perguntou sabendo a resposta.

- Que não estou mais... - eles riram. Ela sentiu-se corar e pensou que fizera uma coisa muito estúpida. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos e Harry riu.

- Não fique com vergonha, você sempre será minha irmã!

- Uau, não me imaginaria beijando o Rony... muito menos o Percy...

- É, não seria nada agradável...

Os dois conversaram por um tempo, até lembrarem que estavam em um acampamento de Aurores. Sairam da barraca meio constrangidos, pois ficaram ali muito tempo. Os dois estavam corados e logo Draco, e os aurores que estavam com ele, voltaram.

- Ei, Potter, Weasley, por acaso estão com calor? - perguntou rindo.

- Não, porque? - perguntou Gina e olhou para Harry. Draco achou aquele sorriso dos dois estúpido.

- Nada. - disse descendo do cavalo.

* * *

**N/A**: Hyaaaaaaaa!!!!

Nossa, quanto tempo!! O.O

Sim, me perdoem pela demora na atualização! Eu agradeço infinitamente as reviews! E vou respondê-las, a partir de agora!

E se alguém vir a Pichi por aeh, avisem-na que quero falar com ela... apesar que ela sabe disso.. ¬¬ hahaha

**Lilith1** - Hm... pensando por esse lado... realmente... o.O Hahahaha... mas obrigada pela sua review!

**Bel4** - Obrigada! Tadinho meeeeeesmo! Eu adoro o Rony... pena que o meu shipper pra ele seja a Sangue-Ruim... ¬¬

**Carol Malfoy Potter** - Ok... você não lerá isso! Mas obrigada, moça! Você é uma daquelas leitoras que _realmente_ fazem a gente ter vontade de atualizar as budegas!

**Fefs Malfoy** - hehehe! Que bom que gostou!!! Obrigada... hm... matar o Rony?? Me matem antes disso... hahahaha... e action, vamos veeeerrrr....e não vá pra o além precocemente, não deve ser muito bom!

**Kika Felton-87** - Hya! Obrigada! Sim, sim, eu creio que já havia postado no 3V... e que genial que você lembrou!!! Obrigada novamente...

küsses


	8. Mais que a sinceridade

**Cap 8 - Mais que a sinceridade.**

O dia fora tranquilo. Nada de comensais, nada de mensagens do Neville, nem brigas. Isso foi um milagre, Draco ficou em seu canto e não atormentou ninguem com suas piadinhas de mal gosto. Hermione finalmente achou que ele havia cansado disso. Mas Harry sabia o real motivo. Ele desconfiara de alguma coisa. Então, ele devia estar gostando de Gina...

- Malfoy, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? - perguntou Harry enquanto preparavam a fogueira da próxima noite.

- Já a fez. Quer fazer mais uma?

- Se puder...

- Ande logo.

- Porque se tornou Auror?

- Ora, Potter, isso não é meio óbvio?

- Não pra você...

- Simplesmente porque _você _venceu Voldemort. Não adianta mais segui-lo.

- Interessante...

- O que é interessante, _Potter?_

- Largou seu pai, sua família?

- Isso não te interessa.

- Disse que era interessante...

Malfoy o olhou com desprezo e Harry logo saiu de perto. Havia se intrometido demais onde não tinha sido chamado. E sabia como isso enfurecia alguém. Inclusive se esse alguem era Draco Malfoy.

Quando a noite caiu, eles comeram alguma coisa. Quatro aurores iam ficar de guarda. Depois, dois iriam dormir. Os dias estavam passando rápido e logo teriam que descobrir onde ficava o acampamento dos comensais. E Draco ainda pensava muito sobre seu futuro.

- Podem dormir, eu faço guarda sozinho. - disse aos três aurores que estavam no turno dele. Eles agradeceram e se retiraram. "Bando de burros. - pensou - Se algo acontecer agora e todos estiverem dormindo, provavelmente irão colocar a culpa em mim". Ele ficou um tempo fitando o fogo e pensando nos dias que estava passando ali. Estava confuso. Ele começava a imaginar o dia em que beijou Gina. Estavam em uma fogueira, sozinhos. Ela estava tão bonita... _"Draco, pare com isso, ok?! Ela é uma Weasley_!".

- Falando sozinho, Malfoy? - perguntou Gina saindo de sua barraca.

- Não estou falando, Weasley. O que faz aqui?

- Estou sem sono. - e viu que ela corou - E você estava falando...de mim.

- De você? Não me daria o trabalho...

- Sim, você disse "_ela é uma Weasley_".

- Não, não disse.

- Sim, eu ouço muito bem!

- Ora, quem garante que era de você que eu falava?

- Bem, eu sou a única Weasley mulher da família...

- Tem sua mãe... - e ele riu na possibilidade de estar pensando na mãe de Gina. Ela também riu. Sentou-se em um tronco perto de onde ele estava.

- Eu quero acabar logo com isso. Não aguento mais guerra...

- Nem participamos da guerra ainda, Weasley...

- Eu sei, mas é tão excitante esses momentos assim, sabe?! O êxtase que algo pode acontecer...mesmo sabendo que algo de ruim...

- Hm... - ele murmurrou. Sabia o que era se sentir assim. E estava se sentindo naquele exato momento. Reparou como a garota olhava para o fogo. Era bonita. Frágil. Era algo que ele colocaria em algum altar, para preserva-la como estava pro resto de sua vida. "_Ela tinha que ser uma Weasley?"._

- Você pensa muito para alguem burro como você... - ela disse.

- E você fala muito para alguem pequena como você... - ele desdenhou.

- Não sou tão menor que você! Sou um ano mais nova...

- Nossa...

- Porque você não gosta da minha familia? Porque somos pobres? - ela perguntou e a ele pareceu uma pergunta fora de hora.

- Também...

- Bem...não odeio sua familia por serem ricos...

- Não?

- Não. Odeio por terem um filho tão desprezivel! - e ela riu abertamente. Ele sorriu de leve.

- Pare de me insultar, Weasley. Parece que quer ouvir desaforos...

- Conversar com você é ouvir desaforos...

- Porque você e Potter estavam tão corados quando voltamos ao acampamento? - ela o olhou. Sentiu-se corar novamente.

- Ora, não podemos? Estavamos...hmm...rindo.

- Risadas provocam _vergonha_?

- Quem disse que estava com vergonha?

- Tudo bem, não precisa responder. - ele disse - Não é da minha conta.

- Ainda bem que sabe...

- Weasley...já pensou que podemos morrer nessa guerra? - ele disse após um momento de silêncio.

- Sim... e isso me abala muito. Pensar que tudo o que sonho pode não se realizar...

- É. Não sei se eu gostaria de sair vivo.

- Porque fala isso? - ela se assutou. Levantou e ficou olhando a fogueira, caminhando.

- Não sei. Tenho o pressentimento que fiz tudo errado na minha vida, desde o começo.- "Qual é, Draco? - ele se perguntou mentalmente - Vai ficar falando isso pra uma Weasley?"

- Eu também... - e ela viu que ele também se levantou. Ele caminhou até uma enorme árvore iluminada apenas pelo fogo. Se encostou nela. - Sinto que deixo de fazer muita coisa na vida, que gostaria de estar fazendo... - e olhou para ele. Ele riu. Era a primeira vez que Gina o via sorrir daquele jeito. E ela pensou como ele era bonito.

- Engraçado pensarmos igual. - ele disse - Nunca sonharia em pensar como um Weasley...

- Pois sabe que pensa. - e ela riu se aproximando dele. Ficaram um tempo se olhando.

- Eu não gostaria de estar aqui... - ele disse - se fosse alguns anos atrás. Eu provavelmente estaria pensando o quanto despresível seria se estivesse conversando com a irmã de Ronald Weasley... "Estúpido, é exatamente o que você está pensando agora!"- pensou.

- Ainda bem que não pensa assim. - ela disse. Ele a olhou e a puxou para perto de si. Sem pensar muito, a beijou com fúria. Com uma raiva adormecida, que não sentia por ninguem ha anos.

Ela nem pensou em se desvincular daquele beijo. Era um beijo grosseiro, nada comparado ao de Harry. Mas era _quem _ela queria estar beijando.

Draco a abraçou com força e foi deixando mais leve o toque com os lábios. Ela sentiu algum alivio. Os braços dela envolveram seu pescoço e os dois se encostaram na árvore. A mão dela acariciava sua nuca, num gesto gostoso e excitante, que deixava Draco em um estado mais deplorável que nunca. Ao mesmo tempo, ele a apertava com as mãos e ela estava gostando disso. Algo quente subia pelo corpo dos dois. Como se a varinha encontrasse seu dono. Uma explosão de prazer e amor. Os dois se agarravam com força e vontade, gemiam, se contorciam. Os dedos gelados dele percorriam pelas costas dela. As mãos quentes dela, agarravam os cabelos dele. Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer mais algum movimento, Gina o separou.

- Porque está fazendo isso? - ela perguntou ofegante. Estava realmente gostando, mas ele poderia estar mentindo. Poderia estar sendo algum beijo falso e ela não queria isso.

- Porque, foi melhor beijar o Potter?

- Como sabe que...ora, não beijei o Harry!

- Confessou. Vamos, agora saia da frente. - disse empurrando a garota com os braços. Sentiu que voltaria lá, que a abraçaria de novo, que a beijaria. Mas isso não aconteceu. Ele sentou em uma pedra e viu que ela entrava em uma barraca, e parecia estar chorando.

* * *

**N/A:** _Weee!! Mais um capítulo! Enjoy..._

_**Biba Wood** - Tkz, moça! Muito obrigada! E continue enviando reviews! hehe..._

_**Fefs Malfoy** - Eu sumo? Oh céus, preciso atualizar realmente mais rápido.... u.u ... e o Harry? Sozinho? Bom, como diria a Pichi e a Sam, o Harry nasceu pra ser corno! XD E obrigada, viu?!_

_**Bel4** - Bom, se esse pedaço de d/g servir por enquanto... ehehe... obrigada moça!_

_küsses_


	9. Emboscada

**Cap 9 - Emboscada  
**  
No outro dia, os aurores levantaram antes do sol nascer. Somente Gina continuara a dormir. Mione e Harry desconfiaram que ela não estava dormindo. Pois nunca fora de ficar até essa hora na cama. Draco não trocou nenhuma palavra com ninguém. Aparecia calado em um lugar e assim permanecia. Todos estavam achando que ele ou estava mudando, ou havia cansado. Mas nenhuma das opções pareceu verdadeira para Harry. - Bom dia! - Gina disse abrindo a barraca ao sentir cheiro de comida.

- Bom dia Ginny...o que houve? - perguntou Mione sorrindo, servindo a amiga.  
- Nossa, estava tendo pesadelos. Não consegui dormir bem por isso. - ela disse, parecendo normal. Mas Harry teve a impressão que ela estava mentindo.  
- Pesadelos? - perguntou - Que tipos de pesadelos?  
- Hmm...algo horrivel, mas não me lembro bem o que era! Assim são os sonhos, não é? Um dia estão na nossa cara e no outro...não passam de mentiras. - disse sentando-se e Harry e Hermione se entrolharam. Draco fechou mais a cara furioso. Não sabia bem, mas esperava que ela estivesse triste, mas não. Ela estava arrependida. Ele também estava..."_Ora, não está não_. - pensou – _você queria que ela corresse para seus braços chorando não é?"._ O rapaz estava se sentindo perturbado com as coisas que pensava ultimamente. Estava começando a achar-se louco.  
- Bem, se é somente isso... - disse Harry - hoje começaremos a procurar esconderijos. Por isso, preciso da sua ajuda Malfoy. Você, como filho de um deles, poderia nos ajudar a pensar como um.  
- Tudo bem. - disse Draco e todos olharam para ele, assustados. Acharam que ele iria se opositar a Harry e que nunca aceitaria a condição de fingir ser comensal. Mas ele aceitou na boa. Não olhava para ninguem, apenas para a fogueira na sua frente. Não ouvia quase nenhuma voz, apenas as que mais o interessava.  
- Ok então... - disse Harry rápido com medo do garoto mudar de opinião - Vamos traçar algum plano...temos que atacar algum ninho deles, e o mais rápido possível. Demoramos demais.  
- Muito bem, - disse Gina se levantando - Podemos fazer algo, como uma retrospectiva. Malfoy nos leva a algum lugar onde acharia que seu pai esconderia os comensais. Isso seria algum começo.  
- O que acha, Malfoy? - disse Harry. Draco o olhou. Seus olhos percorreram de Harry para Gina. Depois para Hermione.  
- Droga, porque acham que _sei_ onde meu pai está? - perguntou furioso levantando - Não faço idéia onde esteja, já lhes disse! Posso fingir que sei, se isso lhes interessar! Posso levá-los para outro extremo, porque simplesmente dei o azar de ser filho de um deles! Eu não vou ajudar vocês... - e saiu andando, montou em seu cavalo e foi embora.  
- Ele vai voltar? - perguntou Ana Abbot, assustada.  
- Acho que sim... - disse Hermione espiando o local onde ele fora.  
- Vai sim. - disse Harry com certeza pensando em Gina - Ele volta.  
  
Malfoy queria sair de perto. Estava decidido a deixar Gina no exato lugar que a conheceu. No passado. Sentiu algumas lágrimas cairem pelo seu rosto e então diminuiu a velocidade. Estava agindo como criança. Não podia simplesmente sair correndo toda vez que a visse. Teria que enfrentar a frieza daquela garota com todas as forças que tinha. Ora, era Draco Malfoy. O famoso sonserino sem sentimentos e esnobe. Poderia ser ele, novamente. Levantou a cabeça e mirou seu cavalo para o caminho de volta. Se ela queria guerra, ela teria.  
  
- Dez minutos... - disse Harry para Hermione, quando viram Malfoy se aproximando. Gina escondeu um sorriso aliviada - Desta vez foi rápido.  
- Vamos, posso tentar pensar como um comensal. Se andarem rápido, ainda pegamos o sol antes do meio dia. - disse com muito mais frieza. Muitos poderia pensar que era um cadáver falando. Não mostarava sentimento nenhum, além de um repleto desdenho no rosto. Harry sorriu e recolheu suas coisas. Hermione, Gina, Ana e Gilbert fizeram o mesmo.  
- "timo. - disse Harry montando em seu cavalo - O resto fica de vigia hoje. Voltaremos assim que conseguirmos alguma coisa.Draco fora caminhando devagar. Poderia pensar como um comensal. Poderia. Quase se tornara um de verdade, se seu pai não tivesse tido outros planos para ele. Mas agora ele pensava que não merecia a confiança de seu pai. Muito menos a de Potter, Gina.  
Caminharam por um bom tempo, quase toda a tarde. Draco escolhia os lugares mais escuros e desabitados que havia. Sua cabeça estava confusa. Algo o impedia de avançar mais, mas ele enfrentava essa força. Iria terminar seu trabalho hoje mesmo.  
  
Depois de algumas horas, Harry pediu para que todos parassem. Draco riu abertamente. Disse que não havia nada demais, mas Harry insistiu para que ficassem quietos. Um silêncio mortal cortou a floresta. Gina congelou toda a espinha e Hermione sentia calafrios. O silêncio só foi quebrado com o grito de Harry caindo do cavalo. Havia sido estuporado.  
  
- Por favor, este é o acampamento de Harry Potter? - perguntou um rapaz chegando ao acampamento com mais sete aurores.  
- Sim, mas ele não está no momento. Somos aurores também. Quem são? - perguntou Dora.  
- Neville Longbotton. Para onde ele foi? Hermione Granger ou Virginia Weasley estão?  
- Foram com ele. Por favor, nos expliquem a urgência! Estamos esperando por qualquer sinal deles!  
- Dois de nossos homens foram capturados. Precisamos de reforços para atacar.  
- Dois? Nossa...Por Merlin, vocês sabem onde eles estão por acaso? Será dificil achar Potter por aí, ainda mais um acampamento Comensal.  
- Temos algo que nos ajudará. - disse mostrando a mulher um corpo que estava sendo puxado pelo último cavalo da trupe. Era um comensal vivo e paralisado.  
- Está...morto?  
- Não. Estamos conseguindo informações com ele. Precisamos encontrar Harry! Vocês vem?  
- Claro, vou avisar aos outros! - disse Dora correndo pelo acampamento.  
  
Todos olharam atentos para Harry caido no chão. Qualquer movimento poderia ser fatal. Com certeza não era alguém que o quizesse _morto_. Afinal, poderia muito bem ter o matado ao invés de estupora-lo. Gina desceu devagar do cavalo.- Saia daí, Weasley! - disse Draco mas a menina não o ouviu. Ela sentou ao lado de Harry ainda muito atenta. Tocou em sua testa e suspirou aliviada. Estava vivo, realmente. Tirou algo da bolsa e jogou dentro da boca dele. Um minuto depois, Harry abrira os olhos assustado e a menina fez sinal para que ficasse quieto.  
Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Em poucos segundos muitos comensais formavam um círculo em volta deles.Todos encapuzados e de varinhas empunhadas. Alguns riam, outros deviam estar assustados. - Onde está meu pai? - perguntou Draco secamente. Alguns comensais abaixaram a varinha ao vê-lo.  
- No acampamento, senhor. - disse um deles - Diretamente para onde todos vocês vão.  
- Novidade, aquele inútil está todo o tempo se escondendo... - sussurrou Draco para si e todos os aurores ficaram olhando para ele. O que estaria contecendo?  
- Vamos, todos vocês aurores imundos! Soltem suas varinhas!  
- Não. - disse Draco sorrindo.  
- Não o _senhor_, - disse novamente o comensal e todos os aurores olharam para Draco - os aurores.  
- Então. Não está vendo que sou um? - perguntou rindo e apontando a varinha para o comensal.  
- Não estou de brincadeira senhor, seu pai reclamou todos esses dias de sua demora - e Draco fechou os olhos. Hermione soltou um gemido. Gina e Harry estavam olhando para Draco apavorados. Era uma armadilha. - Mas finalmente o senhor veio. Nos acompanhem por bem ou por mal.  
- Ok, não acompanharemos ninguem sem lutar. Afinal, isso é uma guerra. E vença o melhor, não acha? - disse Draco.  
- Melhor? - perguntou o comensal e todos começaram a rir. Uma risada terrivel. - Sabemos quem são os melhores. Onde estão seus outros amigos? Por acaso ficaram com medo?  
- Não, estamos bem aqui. - disse Neville se aproximando do círculo de comensais, matando um que estava no caminho. Gina olhou para ele e sorriu. Harry e Mione fizeram o mesmo. Era uma trupe imensa com doze aurores. Todos de varinhas empunhadas. - O..o que fazem aqui? - perguntou o comensal sem reação. Não esperava aquilo. - Senhor Malfoy, o senhor está de que lado?  
- Lado? Vocês são todos uns covardes se ainda continuam com essa historia. Não existem _lados_. Todos sabemos que é cada um por si e ainda não sei porque seguir um homem morto... - disse com fúria nos olhos e na voz. Hermione olhou e tentou achar Rony. Mas não o encontrou. Estava começando a entrar em desespero.  
- Pois bem. Veremos quem são os melhores! - disse o comensal fazendo um sinal para ataque.

* * *

Oh Mein, me matem! XD

Demorei demaais com a atualização, eu sei... mas só consegui pegar meu pc agora... então, deixo para comentar as reviews no próximo!

küsses Luna Pankiston


	10. Prisioneiros

**Cap. 10 - Prisioneiros**

**O comensal tentou atingir Draco, que reagia. Gina se abaixou quando alguém tentou pega-la e Harry saiu correndo para lutar com um comensal que tinha saido correndo. Hermione fora atingida, mas continuava lutando. Neville e os outros aurores atacavam os comensais do círculo. **

**Tudo acontecia realmente de uma maneira muito rápida. Draco sentiu algo puxando em sua perna e vira que fora atingido. Hermione estava se debatendo no chão, com o _crucius_ e Neville estava naquele momento matando mais um comensal. Alguns aurores estavam sem reação, no momento que mais dez comensais avançaram de trás de árvores. Todos agora estavam ocupados.**

**Gina estava tentando correr, pois não achava sua varinha. Um comensal a jogou no chão e mostrou que, reluzente, ele a havia encontrado primeiro. Riu. Colocou Gina nas costas, paralisada. Só dera tempo da menina gritar. Enquanto ele montava o cavalo ela gritava.**

**- Harry, Mione... - ela estava chorando, pois não conseguia se mexer - Draco! _Draco!_**

**O rapaz olhou na direção do grito e vira o comensal correr com Gina para longe. Matou o homem com quem lutava e tentava se desvenciliar de outros. Ninguem prestara atenção que Gina estava indo embora. Alguns comensais correram, enquanto outros estava mortos. **

**Ao final de quase uma hora repleta de gritos, sangue, feitiços e gemidos, a luta cessou. Os aurores tinham matado os comensais que estavam ali. Mas alguns ainda foram embora. Hermione estava inconsciente no chão, enquanto um dos aurores de Neville estava morto.**

**- Morto? - perguntou Harry tremendo. Havia sido atingido por uma _Imperius_ e estava tentando se controlar. A palavra morte lhe veio a cabeça. Ele estava pasmo.**

**- Sim, Potter, morto. - disse Draco se aproximando - E se não corrermos é o que acontecerá à Weasley. Ela foi levada.**

**- A Gina? - perguntou Neville furioso.**

**- O que? - perguntou Harry montando em seu cavalo. Segurou Hermione nos braços - Vamos, todos...**

**- Mas Harry, o que faremos com Petter? - perguntou Dora que chorava.**

**- Não sei... - disse sem pensar muito. Não podiam fazer nada. O rapaz havia morrido lutando, uma morte digna. Mas se demorassem um pouco mais, outra morte iria acontecer. E foi isso que explicou à garota. **

**Depois de alguns minutos, todos estavam correndo. Draco ia na frente tentando descobrir o local para onde os comensais haviam ido. Estava na cara que eles queriam atrair os aurores e inclusive Harry. Draco bufou quando imaginou que os comensais tivessem pego Gina, pensando ser a namorada de Harry.**

**Sem se falarem eles corriam por entre as matas, desviavam de carvalhos imensos e pulavam alguns buracos. Agora ele se lembrava. Se recordava daquela paisagem. Era algum lugar conhecido, em que ele já estivera. E então veio à sua cabeça que seu pai já o havia levado para o castelo subterrâneo. Droga! Porque só agora se lembrara dele?**

**- Vocês tem que confiar em mim! Existe um castelo subterrâneo aqui! Temos que descobrir a entrada! - ele gritou. Os aurores o olharam desconfiados.**

**- Porque acreditaríamos em você, Malfoy? - perguntou Harry com Hermione em seu colo. A garota começava a acordar.**

**- Porque...não sei. Se não quiserem, dêem meia volta. Porque estou indo salvar a Weasley. - disse e Harry sorriu de leve. Sim, ele confiaria em Malfoy.**

**Draco parou em certo momento confuso. Sabia que havia alguma entrada por ali. Mas não sabia onde.**

**- Bem, vamos ter que procurar! - disse aos outros. Todos puseram-se a fazer encantamentos, tentar abrir algo com as próprias mãos ou abrir algum alçapão com o peso do cavalo. Hermione levantou aos poucos.**

**- Onde estamos? - perguntou descendo do cavalo.**

**- Em cima do castelo subterrâneo dos comensais... - disse Harry batendo em um casco de árvore.**

**- O que? - ela disse percorrendo o local com os olhos.**

**- Sim, a Gina foi levada. Estamos procurando uma entrada. - disse Neville descontente. Na verdade estava quase chorando.**

**- Gina? - ela disse e logo pensou em Rony - Onde está o Rony?**

**- Provavelmente aí dentro também. - disse Neville e Harry o olhou. - Foi levado pelos comensais ha quase uma semana e não percebemos!**

**- Como? - gritou Hermione e até Draco olhou. Era uma cena deplorável. A menina ajoelhou no chão e lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.**

**- Granger, vai chorar? Estamos bem encima de onde seu amado está e onde Gina está também! E você perde tempo chorando? - ele disse e Hermione olhou para ele. Ele chamara Gina pelo primeiro nome. E Harry também percebeu isso.**

**- Mas... - ela disse apoiando as mãos no chão. Logo encontrou uma varinha. Olhou atentamente e sorriu.**

**- Porque sorri? - perguntou Dora.**

**- Já sei o que procuramos. Prestem atenção, há uma varinha aqui. Exatamente aqui. E nesse local...há uma elevação. - ela disse percorrendo o gelo com as mãos. Logo depois colocou a mão em algo que pareceu a todos profundo - Algum comensal burro deixou cair uma varinha na entrada do tal castelo.**

**- Como assim? - perguntou Harry. Se era alguma coisa de lógica, não era com ele.**

**- Fácil. - disse se levantando. Com um enorme esforço puxou a varinha do chão, fazendo-o rangir com pressão. - Viram?**

**- Hein?! - perguntou Neville ainda confuso.**

**- Ora, vocês são bruxos ou o quê? - ela perguntou furiosa - _Alorromorra!_ - e uma imensa abertura começou a se abrir para baixo. O chão a qual todos estavam abria. **

**- Genial... - disse Harry.**

**- Os estúpidos nos deixaram uma pista! - disse Hermione rindo, enquanto escorregava para dentro com felicidade.**

**- Não! - gritou Malfoy tentando se segurar. Mas era tarde. O chão estava abrindo por completo e todos os aurores já estavam caindo com seus cavalos buraco adentro. - Isso é uma...armadilha!**

**Cairam em um lugar escuro. O teto, antes chão, começou a se fechar e eles não podiam mais ver a luz da lua. Nada. De repente, todos sentiram uma tontura e adormeceram.**

**- Onde estamos? - perguntou Hermione abrindo devagar os olhos. Estava em um local parecido com uma cela de uma masmorra. O chão, coberto com palha velha e as paredes de um lado com grades. Era tudo de pedra fria e escura. Tentou se mexer, mas seus braços estavam presos. Estava sentada. Olhando para os lados, pôde ver Harry, Draco e Neville. Todos demaiados ainda. As lembranças retornaram à sua memória e ela se lembrou. Cairam em alguma armadilha. - _Harry?_ - ela gritou com esforço. Do outro lado, ouviu o som de correntes.**

**- Hermione? O que estamos fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou com dificuldade. Percebeu que estavam em uma cela quase redonda, em que ele ficava de frente para Hermione e Draco e Neville de frente para as grades. Do lado de fora havia uma parede redonda, onde ele pôde ver várias outras celas, com certeza, repleta de aurores. **

**- Isso que eu quero saber...aquilo foi uma armadilha! - ela disse em sussurros. Ouviu novamente algum barulho de corrente na cela ao lado.**


	11. Confronto

**Cap. 11 - Confronto**

- Claro que era...Eu tentei avisar. - disse Draco acordando também. Cutucou Neville com as pernas, que ainda estavam soltas. - Conheço esse calabouço, não me perguntem porque. Mas é logo ao lado do salão principal daqui.

- Como...Porque viemos para c�? Porque nos querem vivos- perguntou Neville arrepiado. O local não era nada amigável e estava iluminado apenas por tochas.

- Isso eu não sei... - disse Draco - Podiam ter nos matado!

- Alguma coisa eles querem... - disse Harry pensativo. - Há algum jeito de irmos para esse salão?

- Não com os braços presos- disse Malfoy meio confuso.

- Existem quantas celas por aqui- perguntou Hermione tentando enxergar algo além das grades.

- Muitas. - disse Malfoy - Com certeza com outros aurores.

- Todos os outros? Rony está aqui?

- Se não estiver morto, Granger, deve estar. - disse e Mione fechou a cara. Não custava nada tentar.

- Rony- ela gritou com dificuldade. Era como se as correntes a estivessem sufocando. Nada ouviu. Então ela gritou de novo. Algum barulho de correntes e finalmente alguma resposta.

- Mione? Harry- gritou uma voz de uma cela ao lado - Vocês estão aí- essa voz era de Rony e parecia confuso.

- Rony- ela gritou e lágrimas saíram de seus olhos. - Que bom! Você está bem?

- Sim...Mas o que fazem aqui?

- Fomos...Emboscados. - disse Harry.

- Harry- gritou Rony com a voz fraca - Que bom ver que estão vivos!

- Que bom ver que _você _está vivo - disse Hermione. - Onde está Gina?

- Está aqui ao meu lado. Mas está inconsciente, acho... ela está machucada...muito...alguma coisa aconteceu?

- Não Weasley, nós viemos para cá por livre e espontânea vontade. - disse Malfoy furioso. Gina estava com ele, mas nada garantia que estava bem.

- Ah...olá Malfoy. Vejo que também caiu na armadilha de seu pai... - disse rindo.

- Ora, isso não é hora para risadas- gritou Hermione. Ela e Rony começaram a conversar. Falavam sobre o passado. Não. O passado não lembrava nada bom naquele lugar para Draco. Depois eles começaram a se declarar. Era quase uma declaração. "_Quanta falta eu senti de você, Rony_..." ele repetia mentalmente "_Mione, você não estava com outro cara não né?..._" patético, ele pensava.

Uma porta se abriu ao longe e todos se calaram. Draco estava perdido em pensamentos. Um barulho de passos e logo dois comensais entraram no calabouço. Abriram a cela onde Rony e Gina estavam.

- Somente os ruivos, não é- perguntou um comensal ao outro, levantando Gina.

- Sim. O senhor Malfoy quer somente os dois.

- Porque não liquidamos logo os outros? Olhe, Harry Potter está logo naquela cela...

- Não! Malfoy e Pettigrew precisam dele! Vivo...

- E o jovem Malfoy? O que faz aqui? Não devia estar na sala comemorando conosco- disse e Hermione, Harry e Neville olharam pro garoto assustados.

- Deveria. Não sei o que Lucio quer com ele preso. Vamos, pegue a garota.

- Vou pegar... - disse tirando as correntes de Gina e estuporando Rony que estava se debatendo - Mas porque os Weasley? Poderíamos mat�-los. A família nem tem dinheiro para pagar nenhum resgate- e riu com gosto. Harry ia gritar alguma coisa, mas Malfoy pediu para que se calasse. - E os trouxas? Porque não matam logo? Se eles querem somente Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, poderiam matar logo o resto! Ou colocar os dois em uma cela juntos, para que se matem sozinhos - Assim que os dois saíram do calabouço, Malfoy tirou livremente as mãos das correntes e correu para as grades.

- Eles foram embora. - disse.

- E você vai também. - disse Hermione com raiva perdendo as esperanças.

- Não seja tola Granger. Eu simplesmente me _acostumei _com essas correntes. O jeito de tir�-las é tão fácil que nenhum bruxo sem lógica tiraria... - disse rindo, tateando a parede - Não temos muito tempo! Temos que correr e ir para o salão antes que venham nos pegar...

- O que eles querem com Rony e Gina? E porque somente Harry e você?

- Ora Longbotton faz perguntas como se eu soubesse tudo...

- Claro... - disse Mione pensativa.

- O que é claro- perguntou Harry cansado.

- Eles levaram Rony e Gina porque querem torturar vocês dois...

- Os dois- Draco olhou para Harry e depois para Mione - Porque eu me torturaria com um dos Weasley- e logo voltou a tatear a parede, parecendo um tanto estúpido.

- Não sei na verdade... - disse Mione e olhou para Harry. - O que você está fazendo?

- Nada. - disse Draco. Mas sorriu. - Agora eu vou tirar as correntes de vocês se prometerem ficar em silêncio e serem mais rápidos que o habitual.

- Ora... - disse Mione se esforçando para não socar Draco. Ele soltou suas correntes e logo a de Neville. Ficou olhando para Harry um instante e logo o soltou também.

- O que estou fazendo... por Merlin... - ele disse balançando a cabeça negativamente. - Estou soltando Harry Potter... - e começou a rir.

Depois se virou para a parede e empurrou as pedras com força. Todos acharam esse ato um tanto retardado, mas quando uma brecha se abriu, o ajudaram a mover a pedra.

- Fazia isso quando pequeno... - ele disse se sentindo estúpido novamente - Quando ficava de castigo.

- Você ficava de castigo aqui- perguntou Hermione e Draco concordou com a cabeça.

- Como movia uma pedra desse tamanho- perguntou Harry fazendo um esforço para ajudar.

- Não sei. Às vezes acho que fazia mágica sem varinha... - ele riu de leve. Harry olhou-o e nunca o tinha visto rir verdadeiramente daquela maneira - Ou algo me ajudava a fugir assim...e sei que essa parede da a um lugar onde eles escondem chaves.

- E- perguntou Mione.

- E Granger, que podemos achar nossas varinhas.

- Meio difícil. - disse Hermione - Você acha que eles deixariam as varinhas assim, soltas- e terminaram de empurrar a pedra. Todos começaram a passar para o outro lado devagar.

- Acho não, tenho certeza. - disse Draco tampando a passagem e mostrando aos outros o aposento em que se encontravam. Era uma sala muito pequena, quase um depósito..._de varinhas._

- Que estúpido colocaria as varinhas assim?

- Granger, o mais difícil será encontrar a nossa aqui. Existem varinhas muito antigas!

Depois de algumas horas, eles poderiam jurar, conseguiram achar suas varinhas. Não fora muito difícil, afinal, era só encostar nelas que logo elas emitiam brilho. O caso era que, tiveram que pegar em todas as varinhas da saleta. E não eram poucas.

Abriram a porta e deram em um corredor. Draco seguia na frente, logo Hermione, Harry e Neville. No fim, havia um quadro. Uma mulher muito nervosa pediu a senha.

- Senha- perguntou Draco sentindo-se estranho. Tinha uma péssima memória para senhas.

- Use alguma antiga- disse Neville e Draco disse algo como "_fagulha_" e a porta se abriu.

- Ora, tudo está acontecendo mais rápido que o normal. - ele disse em tom de gozação. Logo deram em um salão imenso, onde no centro havia um pequeno lago com fogo e um caminho de pedra para onde se encontrava Rony e Gina. Ambos acordados e sangrando muito. Mione gritou e Harry a segurou. Draco andou em frente, com os olhos grudados em Gina. Não iria perdê-la dessa vez.

- Chegaram exatamente duas horas atrasados para o começo da festa. - disse Lucio Malfoy aparecendo de trás de uma cortina. Logo vários comensais saíram de lugares parecidos, entre eles, Harry viu, Pedro Pettigrew.

* * *

**N/A:** Me matar? Bobagem... Fef's e Miaka-ELA, obrigada pelas reviews!

Luna Pankiston /o/


	12. O Fim da Guerra Para Sempre

**Cap. 12 - O fim da guerra para sempre**

Harry sentiu um imenso ódio daquela imagem. Ano anterior, quando matara Voldemort, Rabicho fugira novamente. Harry pensou que nunca mais veria aquele homem em sua vida, mas lá estava ele. Sua mão de ferro tremeluziu a pouca luz do salão. Ele sorria, mas estava visivelmente nervoso. Assim como Lucio.

- Então isso foi... - disse Draco e o pai confirmou com a cabeça.

- Sim filho, uma armadilha. - disse sorrindo - Foi mais fácil pegar vocês do que eu imaginava.

- Porque não nos matou logo de uma vez- perguntou Hermione com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

- Hmm...devíamos tê-la matado mesmo. Você e esse Longbotton sem cérebro. Mas daria muito na cara que iríamos querer somente Potter e meu filho...

- Filho... - disse Draco pensativo - Porque então coloca seu _filho _numa situação dessas?

- Situação? Ora Draco, sou muito grato a você por me trazer todos os aurores juntos para cá. Todos que precisávamos...

- Grato? Malfoy, por acaso isso era algum plano- perguntou Hermione sentindo-se terrivelmente traída. Gina levantou o rosto para ouvir aquela conversa. Agora ela chorava mais que o normal. Draco olhou para ela e teve vontade de ir salv�-la.

- Plano- perguntou Lucio e sorriu - Sim, era um plano. Vocês acham que Draco seria um de vocês- e puxou Draco para si, abraçando-o fortemente. Porém, o garoto o empurrou.

- Não encoste em mim. Solte primeiro os Weasley, depois iremos conversar...

- Não preciso conversar com você... - disse Lucio andando em círculos - O plano estava traçado e você seguiu exatamente como planejado...

- Não porque eu quis...

- Infelizmente algo lhe tirou do seu caminho, filho...e não pensei que algo dessa _classe_... - disse apontando a varinha para Gina, o que fez a garota gritar de dor.

- Pare com isso- gritou Draco sem poder fazer muita coisa.

- Porque quer que eu pare? Você odeia os Weasley, odeia Virginia Weasley...odeia Harry Potter...

- Não nego que odeio Harry Potter... - disse sorrindo olhando para Harry - Mas não precisa meter mais ninguém nisso.

- Eles estão se metendo no meu caminho.

- Dá pra explicar por favor, o que está acontecendo- gritou Hermione e todos olharam para ela.

- Sim. - disse Lucio calmamente. Viram que Pettigrew empurrava algo como um caldeirão para o meio do salão - Draco não é um auror.

- Sou sim. - disse Draco sem muita certeza.

- Iria se tornar um comensal, se não fosse pela minha inteligência. Mandei-o ir até Dumbledore e dizer que se arrependera, que queria ser imundo igual a vocês...

- E Dumbledore acreditou...todos acreditamos... - disse Harry com raiva olhando para Draco.

- Sim. Sugeri que ele os trouxesse até mim e foi o que ele fez. Mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- O senhor sabe muito bem que não os trouxe por minha inteira vontade! É bem a sua cara chantagear não é mesmo? Bem a sua cara imunda, junto com esses traidores comensais...hoje agradeço a você por ter-me impedido de fazer a maior burrada da minha vida...

- De nada. Mas isso não adiantará muito. Logo nossa poção estará pronta e o Lord das Trevas voltará a reinar.

- O que- gritou Harry.

- Sim, o que ouviu. Mantemos vocês vivos para us�-los na poção.

- O que eu tenho a ver com isso? O que os Weasley tem com isso- gritou Draco sentindo-se mal.

- Você? Ora, acha que iria querer comigo alguém que aceitou ser auror? Não. Precisávamos de um traidor e agora olhe para você! Um traidor de ambas as partes. - e riu - Os Weasley? Sim, eles são as iscas vivas...

- Vivas? Estão quase mortos...

- Se vocês tivessem demorado um pouco mais, creio que estariam mortos... - disse e soltou uma risada fria. Draco avançou para ele com a varinha empunhada, mas ele se virou antes de qualquer feitiço o atingir. - Ora moleque- e o tirou sua varinha, jogando-o bruscamente no chão. Draco queria chorar de raiva, de ódio, de dor. Mas não conseguiu. Hermione cochichou algo com Neville e o menino saiu do salão sem ser percebido.

- Draco- gritou Gina nesse momento. O homem virou-se para ela.

- Acha que ele irá lhe salvar, Weasley?

- Ele não é imundo igual a você! Draco tem coração! Mas ele se prende à suas vontades!

- Então ele não tem coração. - disse rindo. Rabicho andava de um lado ao outro, colocando ingredientes no caldeirão.

- Eu odeio você! Por tudo que fez por mim a minha vida inteira...eu sempre fui muito burro! Sempre quis ser patético igual a você! Mas eu acordei, sr. Malfoy! Não sou mais o Draco que você colocava de castigo nas masmorras! Não sou mais o mesmo garoto que apanhava sem ter feito nada! E você vai me pagar por tudo que fez! Solte Gina e Ronald e venha brigar comigo, se é esse o problema!

- Não, esse não é problema nenhum! Bati pouco em você, senão não estaria nesse estado deplorável! Seria um homem se eu tivesse agredido mais!

- Se tivesse me agredido mais eu morreria- ele gritou. Nesse momento Rabicho lançou algo como facas que cortou Draco e Harry em seus braços esquerdos.

- _Accio... _- gritou ele e o sangue que jorrava de Draco e Harry foram parar no caldeirão. Lucio riu.

- Daqui a pouco vocês verão quem é o melhor... foi em vão sua vitória uma vez, Harry Potter! Pois o Lord vai voltar e todos vocês morrerão!

- Pronto, sr. Malfoy. A poção está pronta! Falta o senhor com o feitiço... - disse Rabicho e se manteve longe. Todos os comensais se encostaram na parede. Todos pareciam ter medo do que estava acontecendo.

- Obrigado fiel servo... - e olhou para Draco e Harry. Hermione estava sentada paralisada de medo ao lado - Logo todos verão a fúria de Voldemort novamente! E eu serei consagrado o seu servo mais fiel - e riu amargamente - E você _Potter_, irá morrer assim como seus pais. Sob a magia do Lord!

- Se ele fosse tão poderoso assim, já teria me matado - disse Harry avançando e lançando um feitiço em Lucio, que o fez ser atirado longe. Ele caiu de costas, batendo no caldeirão, que virou. Toda a poção escorria pelo salão.

- Não- ele gritava furioso. Rabicho e os outros comensais fizeram o mesmo - Era a única chance de trazer o mestre de volta! Façam alguma coisa, mas _não encostem nela!_

- Tarde demais. - disse Rony pisando em uma poça criada pela poção. Mione estava o segurando. Durante a distração de todos, ela o soltou e tentava soltar Gina também.

- Ora, seu Weasley nojento...

- Lucio Malfoy? O melhor servo- riu Harry e Lucio se virou para ele. No mesmo momento, vários aurores empunhados com suas varinhas entraram no salão, acompanhados por Neville. Foram atacar os comensais. - Se fosse o melhor servo não teria matado novamente os restos de Voldemort!

- Potter- ele gritou avançando sem varinha para Harry. Ele ficou sem reação. Draco, vendo Harry parado empunhou novamente sua varinha e apontou para o pai.

- Mais um movimento e você morre... - disse. Lucio parou exatamente como estava. Olhou para Draco.

- Meu filhinho...solte essa varinha e nos ajude a acabar com essa imundice!

- Filho...nunca mais se refira a mim como filho.

- Mas... - disse Lucio - Enquanto eu viver, você será meu filho! Imundo, mas meu filho- ele gritou.

- Então me desculpe. Mas não serei mais seu filho... - e dizendo isso avançou sobre Lucio - _Avada Kedavra!_ - e o homem caiu duro onde estivera. Nenhum comensal se importou, pois estavam todos ocupados. Harry porém, viu Rabicho correr para o extremo do salão e foi atrás dele. Draco ficou um tempo sem reação, colocou a varinha de seu pai na cinta e foi atrás de Gina.

- Venha comigo- gritou para Hermione, Rony e Gina.

- Obrigado. - disse Gina se soltando no chão. Não conseguia se mover direito. Era como se suas pernas tivessem se quebrado. - Você salvou a vida de Harry. Obrigado.

- Porque vocês vêem bondade em tudo? Eu não salvei Potter...eu me salvei!

- Mas salvou Harry. Obrigado. - e Draco a olhou e sorriu. Segurou a menina nos braços e a carregou para um canto seguro, com Hermione abraçada a Rony junto.

- Não foi nada de mais, então... - riu Draco colocando a garota no chão. Beijou-a de leve na boca e saiu correndo em direção a uma sala que havia ali perto. Rony e Hermione olharam para Gina com uma cara assustada, mas ela apenas sorriu.

- Você achou que iria escapar de mim novamente, não é Pettigrew- disse Harry o encurralando em um beco - E se por acaso setransformar em rato, vai morrer de qualquer jeito!

- Vo..vo...cê não ent..tende - disse ofegante - Euu...já estava m...marcado!

- Foi a segunda maior burrice da sua vida. Depois de entregar meus pais.

- Corram- gritou Draco quando a estrutura do castelo ameaçou desabar. Harry puxou Neville e com ele os outros aurores, alguns comensais ficaram caídos no chão sem reação. Malfoy pegou Gina no colo e Hermione correu segurando Rony pelo braço. Todos avançavam por um imenso e largo corredor. As paredes começavam a ruir, quando atingiram a superfície. Muito ofegantes e com um número bem menor de aurores do que de começo.

Pararam todos, se deitando na neve. Era uma sensação muito boa estar longe daquele castelo. Por uns instantes, nada lhes ocorreu na cabeça.

- O..o que houve- perguntou Rony sendo o primeiro a cortar o silêncio.

- O castelo desabou. Matou todos que estavam dentro. - disse Draco colocando Gina deitada na neve.

- Mas porque- perguntou Mione.

- Alarme de urgência. Eu o acionei. - disse se sentindo um pouco esquisito. Logo depois ocorreu que tinha matado seu pai. Lágrimas brotaram de seu rosto, que ele tentou esconder.

- Foi uma bravura muito grande da sua parte, Draco. - disse Gina tocando em seu cabelo, reconfortando-o e enfatizando seu nome.

- Eu queria agradecer. - disse Harry estendendo a mão ao menino loiro - Você me salvou duas vezes hoje!

- Duas- perguntou Gina rindo - Ora...

- Sim, me soltou das correntes e matou seu pai... sei que você não considera ter me salvado, mas eu agradeço... porque mesmo sem intenção salvou.

- Ainda bem que sabe que não tive a intenção... - disse Draco sorrindo e apertando a mão sangrenta de Harry. Depois se levantou e tirou do cinto a varinha de seu pai. Todos apenas observavam - Ele merecia morrer. Mas eu merecia também... - disse apontando a varinha para si mesmo.

- Pare- gritou Gina empurrando-o no chão - Que merda pensa que está fazendo?

- Me matando... - ele disse calmamente - Não tem mais nada que me segure nesse mundo, pequena Weasley... - ele disse rindo.

- Ah, mas você não vai se matar mesmo- gritou Rony colocando-se de pé - Você acha que é assim? Beija minha irmã e depois se mata- e todos riram abertamente. Gina e Draco coraram horrivelmente.

- Vamos Malfoy, levante-se. Terminamos a guerra. Vamos voltar para o acampamento. - disse Hermione estendendo a mão, para ajudar Draco a se levantar. O menino aceitou a ajuda e levantou Gina consigo.

- Obrigado. - ele disse ofegante.

- Viram? Ele esta aprendendo comigo... - disse Gina e todos riram, inclusive Draco.

* * *

**N/A:** Dois capítulos de uma vez? Estou pirando... o negócio é: falta apenas mais um e essa fic chega ao fim! Aguardem! 


End file.
